A little bit of love
by Flare Haynekie
Summary: FINISHED-AlbelFayt-Cliche, much- What happens when Fayt gets shrunk? And Albel has been ordered, or better yet he offered, to take care of Fayt. Insanity ensues... but it's not really that funny...
1. It's all in the soup

**  
A little bit of love**

by Flare Haynekie

**Disclaimer:** _Star_ _Ocean: Till the End of Time_ (or _Star_ _Ocean_ _3_ for the other lazy people out there) does not belong to me. The copy I bought and the strategy guide do, and does the idea for this, but seriously, I don't own the actual concept of the game. So don't sue me. I'm broke anyway.

**Warnings:** OOC-ness, shonen-ai

**Author's note**: Okay. There are million of fics like this one. I don't care. I wanted to write one too. Only that, there's a slight twist. And children do act like this. They're idiotic creatures, I should know. But they're completely adorable to boot!

Read the notes at the end. PLEASE! And, R&R if you want. (OMG, Waka Laka is on! XD)

-------------------------

Chapter 1: It's all in the soup.

The creature known as Albel the Wicked, look down into the large deep pools of green that were Fayt's eyes.

He twitched. Then he closed his eyes, silently praying that this was only an illusion. But when he opened his eyes, there were the green eyes again. This was either a horrible nightmare, or a practical joke from the idiots in the next room.

There was a knock on the door, but Albel refused to get up. The door opened, Cliff entering with Mirage trailing along.

"Is he alright?" Cliff asked, scratching the back of his head.

All Albel did was turn around and growl at him, both Cliff and Mirage taking an instinctive step back. Fayt gave a slight giggle, drawing the attention of the other three.

"Oh my!" Mirage managed to gasp, before she ran and scooped up the small child in her arms. Because that was what Fayt was now, a small child. Probably four or five years old.

With the child now off his lap, Albel got up. Fayt on the other hand had allowed Mirage to grab him and snuggle him before he started fussing and pushing her face away with his small hands.

Cliff laughed at the sight and grabbed Fayt from Mirage. "Clearly he doesn't want you to grab him."

But Fayt made an even bigger fuss in Cliff's arms. "No…" he whined as he pushed Cliff entirely away from him as much as he could.

Maria, Nel, and Sophia took that as their cue to enter the room. Sophia was quick to make a squeal and grabbed Fayt from Cliff. Not even having time to question who was holding him now, Fayt was then taken by Maria, who made baby noises at him. Fayt only frowned and then started to push her away.

"Down!" he managed to exclaim.

Maria chuckled and placed him on the floor, holding his hand. "This is so cute! Look, it's a mini Fayt!"

Fayt gave a slight twitch, unnoticeable to everyone but Albel. Fayt pulled his hand from Maria, who let him go after a while from fear of hurting him. Once free, Fayt ran to the other side of the room and his behind Albel's legs, his little hands holding one softly. A large silence hit the room before Sophia went and grabbed him, giving Albel an apology. Fayt, noticing that no one was leaving him alone, gave a sniff, his large eyes filling with tears. Nel sighed and left the room. She really didn't want to have anything to do with children, even if the current one was Fayt, being much younger than Roger or Peppita (currently under Adray's care). Cliff on the other hand, stood by the door. He wanted to run away, but he didn't want to leave Fayt alone with all the crazy girls in the room with their motherly instincts, and Albel, who was capable of killing Fayt in this vulnerable situation.

Albel made a quick grab for Fayt, the girls giving a slight whine in protest before walking away to join Cliff at the door. Away from Albel's death glare. Albel, though, look down and Fayt and opened his mouth to tell him not to cry like an idiot. Only that Fayt was looking at his curiously, one hand near his face. He probably dried his tears already. The other four near the door only stared quietly. Albel was scary when he was calm, but to get near him when he was glaring was plain suicidal. They were also wondering why Fayt was so calmly. Until Fayt smiled at Albel, then they wondered if Fayt's mind had also turned to that of a child.

"That would explain why he was fussing so much." Mirage whispered to the other two girls.

But Sophia shook her head. "When kids are always picked up and cuddled and such, they tend to like that a lot so they seek it out, not reject it like Fayt did." She reasoned.

"Where the hell did you hear such an idiotic thing?" Cliff growled at them.

Sophia pouted. "I heard it on the radio once. And it's true."

At that same moment, they noticed Albel take a step back. They looked at him to see that Fayt had circled his arms around Albel's neck and was smiling as he held the swordsman like he would his mother.

"I told you." Sophia stated, looking at Cliff with a smug grin.

"That still doesn't explain why he's like that." Maria finally said.

Peppita and Roger arrived into the room giving a loud gasp when they saw Fayt. They muttered a big "uh-oh", before running off to their room.

Mirage sighed. "There go the culprits." She said.

Maria just nodded. Then she turned to Albel. "If you don't mind, give us Fayt so we can all leave you alone and find out what happened to him." She said to the bi-colored haired man as she approached then and extended her arms to Fayt, seeing if he would catch the bait as any other kid would.

But Fayt only frowned, Albel silently and mentally arguing that he wanted the smile back. The small blue haired child extended his hand to Maria, and hit hers, resuming to hold onto Albel.

"No." he simply said.

"Come on, Fayt." Maria cooed at him. "We're just going to take you to, uh, play with Peppita and Roger, okay? While us grown ups can have a talk about what happened to you."

But Fayt shook his head. "No." he repeated, holding tighter to Albel.

Mirage gave a sigh. "Why don't you let Albel care for him? At least until he falls asleep?" she suggested, Cliff giving a nod in agreement. He didn't want to leave Fayt alone with Albel, but he didn't want to have the small child to cry like he had almost done before Albel had grabbed him.

Sophia quickly turned to the two blonds. "Are you both insane!" she questioned, her voice rising in pitch.

Fayt made something close to a whine and looked up at Albel, giving him a pout. Albel clearly didn't mind the child. He wasn't an idiot. Even if this was Fayt, if the blue haired one was in danger of dying he could unleash something far more dangerous than a few tears. But he didn't want to take care of anything under the age of 30. Or above it if that was the case. He didn't want to take care of anything, period. But he couldn't stand to see the small innocent child sad. And he did what he swore was the only insane thing to consider doing, given the situation. "I'll take care of the idiot." He declared, a force in each word.

Cliff almost chocked, probably on his own saliva, Sophia's eyes turned into huge, round plates. Maria and Mirage just paused whatever they were doing to stare at Albel in less shock than Sophia, but clearly trying to digest what they just heard. Fayt was the only one that smiled and happily gave a short squeal before holding onto Albel.

"Now that that idiotic thing is settled…" Albel stated, trailing off before regaining the topic. "Get the hell out of my room, you bunch of maggots!" he growled this last part, all four scurrying out the room, one of them closing the door.

With everyone gone, Fayt sighed and looked up at Albel. "Thank you." He said as he gave Albel another smile.

Albel just placed him on the nearest bed. This was not easy. This was disastrous! He had agreed to take care of the small child!

"Albel?" Fayt questioned, grabbing Albel's nearest hand, which was the claw.

Albel looked down with a glare. "Let go of me. I only agreed to that so they would finally leave."

"So what are you going to do then?" Fayt questioned. "Leave me to die, kill me, or what? I may look like a kid, but you know very well I'm not… ooh! What a fluffy pillow!" Fayt had been stating a few things before he had touched the pillow and pounced on it, cuddling it like he would a teddy bear.

Albel just took a few steps back. What just happened? He wondered. "What?"

"Pillow! Soft and fluffy!" Fayt giggled as he sat down, the pillow on his lap as he petted it. He looked up at Albel, pausing the petting. "Yes?"

"Why the hell didn't you let the other fools to take care of you?" Albel asked, completely against his nature to ignore the simple things in life that could cause trouble. Like women and children. Oh, and pants too.

Fayt just frowned. "If I let the others take care of me, they will baby me to no end. I rather stay with you, where I run the chance of dying, than to be cuddled and babied by the girls, Cliff, and worse of all, Adray." And so Fayt resumed petting the pillow, quite content with the silly action.

Albel had to agree with that. There was more comfort in death than in the care of a children loving, overprotective Adray. There was a knock on the door before Peppita came into the room with a tray. There was a bowl of soup, and near it a bottle with brown liquid. She left it on the bed.

"Um, the soup's for Albel… and the milk's for Fayt. Sophia and Mirage made it. It's warm." She offered, fidgeting and then running away, closing the door hurriedly.

Albel grabbed the bottle, giving it to Fayt, before grabbing the soup and starting to eat it. He watched as Fayt gathered the pillows and placed them in a corner of the bed before sitting down and leaning against the pillow to drink the warm chocolate milk, closing his eyes in satisfaction. Albel on the other hand, wondered the little one's actions before finishing the soup and, grabbing the tray, leaving everything outside the room near the door.

Fayt was content. He hadn't been given milk in a long while. Specially warm one. He loved hot milk, but right now, the warm one was making him drowsy. He managed to open his eyes when he felt a tug of his bottle. Looking up, he saw a very pissed off Albel, now a year older in size, who grabbed the bottle and sat next to him to drink the milk.

"Albel! Gimme it!" Fayt growled taking the bottle back and managing to drink the rest.

Albel just gave a huge yawn, which Fayt reciprocated a couple of seconds later. There was a knock on the door and Albel stood.

"Open that door and die, maggot!" he screamed in his childish high pitched voice.

Whoever it was stopped in mid-knock. "Is everything alright in there?" It was Mirage.

"Yes, now go away!"

"Are you sure?" Mirage questioned. "You sound funny."

Albel growled. "Funny! Why you…!" Little Albel was about to jump off the bed and give a Mirage a piece of his mind, but Fayt had circled his arms on Albel's waist and pulled him. "Let go of me, Leingod!"

"No!" Fayt quickly replied. "Stay here…" he pouted.

Albel could only stay still. "But the maggot…"

"She might leave if you leave her alone." Fayt suggested.

At which Albel only gave a frown. He turned around, placed his hands on either side of Fayt's face and gave the blue haired child a cute kiss on the lips. Fayt was so shocked by the simple action that he forgot to hold tight to Albel, the red-eyed one taking the opportunity to jump off the bed and open the door, giving Mirage the best glare he could manage without knowing that his cheeks were tinted with a slight red-ish color.

Mirage stared. And stared. And then stared some more before ushering Albel into the room again, and closing the door. She stared at the door with wide eyes, before she uttered an "Oh, my…" and ran down the hall.

Albel was totally clueless as to what happened, but he locked the door anyway. There was no way he was going to have annoying idiots interrupting his sleep. With a sense of slight accomplishment, he returned to the bed, moving the pillows into another different way that he thought would be comfortable. Fayt was covering his face with his hands, trying to hide his blush. Not that he was doing a very good job since he was covering it in a childish way. Albel grabbed Fayt's shoulder and pushed him onto the pillow before lying down next to him.

"It's bed time." Albel said, to which Fayt nodded, rolling to his side to face Albel.

Apparently Albel had given a timer to the light because after a while they turned off. Technology, according to Albel, was very annoying but made life easier.

After what seemed like a long while in the dark, Fayt spoke up. "Why'd you kiss me?"

To which Albel just replied, "Because you wouldn't let me go."

"But there were lotsa other ways to make me let go…"

Albel scoffed, glaring at Fayt even though he couldn't see the other. "So? What so you want from me? A poem?"

"Maybe?" Fayt's voice had a hint of hopefulness.

Which Albel picked up. It couldn't be. Fayt didn't feel that way towards. He knew that better than anyone. Which is why he partly regretted kissing him. But those lips had looked like they were begging to be kissed. "No."

"So you don't like me?"

Albel hit Fayt in a general direction, glad when he felt hair instead of skin. "Stupid. Of course I do."

Fayt grabbed the hand Albel had used to hit him with. It was the hand that usually had a claw but was currently healed. Probably because he didn't have it as a child, Fayt thought quite pleased. "Really? So, do you love me?" he then asked, holding the hand tighter.

Albel blushed, his cheeks a bright red, glad that no one would see because of the darkness. "Of course I do. Stupid maggot. But you don't, so let my hand go."

Fayt gave a chuckle. The things they talked about in the body of children. "Yes I do! I love you the most, Albel!"

"That's not true! You like that stupid childhood friend of yours more than me!"

Yes, they noticed. Whatever it is that turned their bodies back to their child-like state was also affecting their minds in a slight bit.

"No I don't!" Fayt argued. "Sophia is like a sister to me! Besides, sometimes she's really annoying."

Albel nodded, Fayt feeling the movement. "That's true. She's an airhead too."

"Hey! She's still my friend, you know!"

Albel grinned. "I know." He pulled Fayt to him and tried to kiss him, only managing to kiss Fayt's nose. "Bah. Whatever."

Fayt smiled, calculated the distance and placed a proper kiss on Albel's lips. But to them being kids, a simple kiss like that was enough to make them giddy. They cuddled closer, drawing the covers over them and finally going to sleep.

Other another room, Mirage was telling Maria what she saw, and they both gathered everyone in Sophia's room to explain the current situation. They were oblivious to the fact that it was already midnight, and that the ones they were worrying about were already sleeping without a care in the world. Of course, Albel had locked the door, so he didn't have anything to worry about as he cuddled Fayt in his arms, both sound asleep.

---------------------------------------------

To Be Continued?

---------------------------------------------

**(Author's rants)**

I am crazy. It's freaking one in the morning! And I have class tomorrow… Anyway. Yeah. There's a question mark on the "to be continued" for several reasons. One being that **I don't know if I'll write more to this**, so it might stay as a one shot. If I end up deciding that it stays as a one shot, I will remove the "chapter 1" bit at the beginning. On the other hand, if I do write more, it'll be in between my Kingdom Hearts fanfic, work, and all my university crap. Enough said.

**(Things you should know)**

Kids are cute and annoying creatures that tell you things straight to your face. This I noticed out of the stories my mom told us of my sister when she was little. I swear she lived to embarrass our mom, but we love her evil ways anyway. Also, there's a slight fact that warm chocolate milk is really good for making little kids drowsy. Been there. And what Sophia mentions that she heard on the radio… I did hear that on the radio. I also heard that giving really small kids soda and chocolate makes them hyperactive when they're older. But really. I don't believe that. I'm not hyper!

Oh, and this has not been beta tested. I just wrote it and left it like that. Plus, you should also know that English is NOT my native language. It's my second one. Which I use as a great excuse to pardon my horrible habit of eating WORDS… well, the whole thing's in my head and sometimes I think about it one way and when I write it I forget to write some words in it (even though I believe I typed them or wrote them anyway).

That said, thanks for reading! Reviews greatly appreaciated!


	2. Fayt gets kidnapped!

  
**A little bit of love**

by Flare Haynekie

**Disclaimer:** _Star_ _Ocean: Till the End of Time_ (or _Star_ _Ocean_ _3_ for the other lazy people out there) does not belong to me. The copy I bought and the strategy guide do, and does the idea for this, but seriously, I don't own the actual concept of the game. So don't sue me. I'm broke anyway.

**Warnings:** OOC-ness, shonen-ai

**Author's note**: OMG, someone said that it was original! I'm happy! So, I said that if I had five reviews (said it way latter) I would post a second chapter. Logically, by the time I started writing this, there were only three reviews…. But I'm optimistic! And I had this idea running in my head that wanted to be written. I have psychotic ideas like that. Well, enjoy! Hopefully more to come.

And for the love of yaoi, do NOT beg me to update faster. I have to finish my Kingdom Hearts fic before I get lynched… and I mean that literally. Sniff.

-------------------------

Chapter 2: Fayt gets kidnapped!

Albel woke up to someone trying to open the door. He got up and stood on the bed, glaring at the door. He took a deep breath. "STOP TRYING TO OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" he screamed, at which Fayt woke up looking around with wide eyes.

Well, whoever was trying to open the door stopped. And then knocked. "Are you two still small?" It was Mirage again.

"What was that!" Fayt quickly exclaimed, looking around.

Albel sat back on the bed, kissing Fayt's cheek. "The blond was trying to open the door. It's too early for their crap."

Fayt gave a few nods, before stopping, realizing something important. "I'm hungry." He stated. Then added, "and I have to pee."

Albel sighed. "Actually me too." He got down, pulling Fayt with him and together they went to the door. Albel opened it, glaring at Mirage. "Go get us breakfast." He ordered, then closed the door again, pulling Fayt to the bathroom with him.

Out of shyness, Fayt tried to usher Albel out the bathroom so he could go on his own, but Albel only said that it was no use because they were not only both boys, but they were kids. There can't be that much of a difference! So Fayt had to let him stay with him. Then Fayt started to fill the bathtub, because he wanted a bath. Albel went to get their breakfast, ignoring Mirage again, closing the door in her face once more.

"Is that breakfast?" Fayt called from the bathroom. He was paying attention to the temperature and to how much to fill it since they were little and could drown on their own.

"Yes. That stupid maggot sent milk." Albel walked in, giving Fayt one of the bottles only after he stole a kiss. "Is the bath ready?"

Fayt nodded. "Yup." He closed the faucets. "I guess we can have breakfast and bath at the same time."

Albel just shrugged, putting his bottle at the edge of the bathtub as he undressed, Fayt doing the same. Then they got into the tub and grabbed their bottle, drinking it as they relaxed in the water.

"She wrote our names on the bottles." Fayt mussed, stopping his drinking only when he noticed it the letters on the bottles. "Do you think she knows that I'm just really small in size like you?"

Albel scoffed. "She better. Either way, I don't care." Albel took Fayt's bottle, exchanging them. He drank out of Fayt's bottle. "Mine now." He declared, Fayt sighing and drinking too.

Once the milk was over, they dropped the bottle out the tub and proceeded to take a bath. Which was more playing with the soap than actual bathing. Almost half an hour later, they got out, drying themselves and wondering what to do.

"I know! Since we don't really have clothes that fit us, I guess any shirt will do." Fayt said with a cute smile, before Albel grabbed him in a hug. "We could always go and buy some clothes in the meantime."

"We're going out, then." Albel decided, leading Fayt back into the room, and searching their stuff for the smallest shirt they could find. Once they found it, they put it on, then each grabbed their wallets and walked out the room, holding the wallets close. Albel had even brought a small dagger he had which currently served him as a small sword.

They knew that two small kids alone in such a bustling city as Peterny was dangerous, but Fayt felt safe with Albel. Even if it was weird to see him with such confidence and such a small weapon. But it really didn't matter. They reached the small clothes shop Fayt had seen once, and entered. They were instantly pushed out, and Fayt had to hold onto Albel before the small Wicked One unleashed his fury on the lady who had practically kicked them out.

"Now listen, little ones." She said, trying to gather their attention like the little kids she thought they were. "This is a store. You only go in with your parents. Okay?"

Fayt gave her a pout. "But my mom is far away right now, and my dad's dead. And his parents are dead too. Besides, we came to buy some clothes because we had an accident." He explained.

The lady had been taken back by such a huge vocabulary coming from such a small child. She was going to scold them anyway, before she heard someone next to her say, "there you are! Don't run off like that, Fayt. Albel."

Both Fayt and Albel looked up to see Mirage. "It's Mirage!" Fayt exclaimed with a slight shock.

Mirage sighed. "Honestly. If you want to buy clothes, you could've told me so instead of running off like that. You almost gave Cliff and Sophia a heart attack." She then turned towards the lady. "I'm taking care of these two for the time being. And they really did have a slight accident. Will you let them shop if I keep an eye on them?"

The lady nodded, letting them pass, Albel being the first to go in hand in hand with Fayt. Mirage went after them, following them around. Once they picked something, she bought it for them. She also ordered them to pick some more in case this lasted more than a day or for a longer while. After shopping, Mirage gave them something similar to a purse so they could keep their wallets safe without them looking so obvious. She wanted to drag them back into the inn, but Albel just told her to leave their clothes in their room because he and Fayt were on a date and she wasn't allowed to break it just like that. And they ran off, Fayt smiling as he ran behind Albel.

"Where do we go know?" Fayt asked.

Albel looked around and wondered. "I don't know." He kept walking, crossing his arms as he wondered. "How about we go to a café and eat some sweets?" he turned around to see Fayt's reaction to the suggestion only to not find the blue haired boy anywhere near him. "Fayt?" he asked as he kept looking around. "Fayt!" he called.

To his call a very faint response was heard. He followed the voice as fast as he could, calling for Fayt every once in a while.

"Albel! Over here! Help me!" Fayt called, Albel spotting him being carried off over the shoulder of a tall blond.

Albel glared. Whoever it was, was now dead. No one took things that belonged to him. Never. And much less idiotic blonds. "Fittir, you are dead once I catch you!" Albel bellowed as he ran after them.

Fayt was in tears. He had been grabbed before Albel had walked away. The kidnapper only laughed when he heard Albel's threat, but he was shocked that the Wicked One had found out it was him so easily. Fayt's cried lessen greatly when he heard Albel's threat.

"Cliff!" he exclaimed, at which Cliff only laughed and muttered a sorry. "No! Let go of me, evil, evil, evil!"

"Nah. Just stay still and keep calling for Albel. It's fun to tease that smug jerk, especially now that he's small and defenseless." Cliff stated.

Fayt frowned. That was just stupid and mean! So he did the first thing he could think off, he bit Cliff's shoulder with all he had to the point that his jaw hurt. But Cliff had held him up, and Fayt took that as his chance to kick Cliff's chin, the large blond letting him go in midair, Fayt falling and Albel catching him. Finally together, they ran off towards the inn. There, they found Mirage and hid behind her. Mirage was puzzled. First Albel had been ordering her around like he was still his normal size, and now he was behind Mirage holding Fayt tightly as the blue haired one was drying his tears.

"What's wrong?" she asked. It was possibly something quite silly, since they were small anything could be very huge. It was probably a dog that had scared them. "Is something the matter?"

Albel growled. "That stupid blond maggot kidnapped Fayt and he thinks he can get away with it. Once I catch him, he'll die a painful, painful death."

"WHAT!" Mirage quickly exclaimed, shocked. She hid the kids behind the inn's counter as Cliff walked in. "Where were you?"

Cliff gave a few blinks. "I was out taking a walk. Didn't see the little ones, though."

Mirage glared. "Really now? And what's this about you kidnapping Fayt?"

"Oh, so they're here already?" he simply asked, scratching the back of his head.

Mirage glared. "Just because they're small in size doesn't mean that you can bully them around like that!" She scolded, just as Maria and Sophia entered the inn.

They had gone out earlier in the morning to buy stuff edible for small children. Yes, they took the whole motherly thing to another level. They didn't know what was going on, or why was Mirage scolding Cliff. Well even though Cliff usually did pretty stupid things, he couldn't have done something to bother the two little ones, right?

Sophia was first to ask. "What's wrong, Mirage?"

Mirage grabbed Cliff's ear in a tight hold, before she explained. "Oh, nothing much really. Except that Cliff found it funny to bother Albel by kidnapping Fayt from their little date. And now Fayt came back crying, and Albel is pissed off. Pissed off in a way that you can actually see the bloodlust. Well, more than usual."

The girls glared at Cliff. If Albel was going to make him suffer, they were going to help out a bit first. Speaking of Albel, the currently small Wicked One had dragged Fayt off to their room. The girls could torture Cliff all they wanted, but he was still dragging his revenge later on. In the meantime, it would be wise to just spend some time in their room together. Fayt took off his shoes and the small purse and left them at the foot of the bed, climbing and dropping on the pillows. Today was a weird day. Albel on the other hand was pacing around the room. He noticed Fayt's actions, but then ignored them completely. At one point they heard Cliff whining and pleading. The two little ones huddled by the door, hearing steps towards Mirage's room, Cliff's constant pleading, and Sophia and Maria arguing with the blond.

There was a knock on the door, Albel putting his hand on the door knob while Fayt ran to throw himself on the pillows again. At the second knock, Albel opened the door, revealing a smiling Mirage. In her hands was a tray with two strawberry parfaits (small for children), and two bottles of clear amber colored liquid. The tray was too heavy for Albel, so Mirage walked in, placing it on the bed. Fayt got up to see who it was and noticed the snack, crawling towards the tray. Albel also jumped on the bed, throwing his shoes in the general direction of the rest of the room to sit near Fayt as Mirage handed out the parfaits. And the two ate quite contently. She just watched them in wonder. At one point, Albel reached and scooped some parfait from Fayt's cup, causing him to look up and open his mouth to argue before Albel shoved the spoon into Fayt's mouth.

Mirage, who for a second thought she was going to hear a discussion, stayed still as Albel had suddenly decided that he wanted to feed Fayt. She watched them in curious fascination. Albel ate his parfait, but with the same spoon he would pick some of Fayt's parfait and feed it to the blue haired little one. And apparently Fayt didn't mind. In fact, he completely stopped eating, waiting for Albel to feed him instead. Once the parfaits were over, Albel grabbed the bottles, leaned over to give Fayt a kiss, and then gave Fayt the bottle. The whole kiss, no matter how cute and innocent it was, was on the lips. And that caught Mirage's interest. Yes, she had thought they were having a little date earlier, but she really thought it was just one sided. Now she could confirm everything. Smiling, Mirage got up, grabbed the parfait cups, then the empty bottles the two had left in the floor near the door before leaving, and left. Albel got up, and went to lock the door.

"Why do you do that?" Fayt asked, watching Albel come back to lay on the pillows with him.

Albel shook his head. "In this vulnerable state, it's better to lock it." He reasoned.

It made sense to both so they kept on drinking the juice until at one point, Fayt yawned. Which made Albel yawn too. They hadn't even drank half the juice. But they left the bottles aside and cuddled together. A nap didn't sound so bad at the moment.

---------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued  
---------------------------------------------

**(Author's rants)**

OMG, a new chapter. And it's shorter. Hmm. Lack of ideas. Yeah, that's it. Well, this was written the day before a test (and the morning before being dragged to the university too). Not much to say really. The idea that Fayt should be kidnapped came to me while going out of the bank. The weird thing. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed! Much fluff included. Once I get more ideas, I'll write more chapters.

**(Things you should know)**

Well, I hadn't really said where they were. And they needed clothes. What kind of clothes? I'll leave it to your imagination. As for the electronic lights in the first chapter… there's a reason for that, but I'll explain it in the next chapter. Yup. And as for Cliff, well, he suffers the reality that he would do anything to piss Albel up, and this was the first thing that came to his mind. Like I've said, he's an idiot. Heh.

FIVE MORE REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE… hopefully…

**(Reviews)**

1. **EccentricSveldt** – you're the one who said it was original! Thank you so very much!

2. **frickin'weird** – okay, I've written more. Hehehehe. Of course, more to come! Hope you like this chapter as well!

3. **Muna** **and Taco-kun **– Hahaha. Thank you both!

4. **Albel The wicked one** – thank you XD

5. **MissNox** – cute and hilarious! Thank you!


	3. Bleach creates spots

  
**A little bit of love**

by Flare Haynekie

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, blah, blah, blah. You get the drill.  
**Warnings:** OOC-ness, shonen-ai  
**Author's note**: Kya! I'm plot bunny-less! Shock!

-------------------------  
Chapter 3: Bleach creates spots.  
-------------------------

Albel was first to wake up. He looked around, spotting Fayt's blue hair around his waist. Softly he shook the younger boy awake. Fayt stirred and nuzzled Albel's waist.

"Let me sleep some more…" he murmured.

Albel glared. "Wake up, Fayt! You are lucky we're small or I would've raped you for nuzzling my stomach." He growled.

Fayt looked up still sleepy. And yawned. Which made Albel yawn too. Fayt shook his head and looked up at Albel with a smile. "That was a good nap."

Albel slightly blushed and stole a kiss. Then he gave a nod. "We have to go."

At which Fayt was confused. "Go where?"

Getting down of the bed, Albel grinned. "Have my revenge on that blond maggot."

Albel pulled Fayt down, then took his hand and they went out their room. The hallway was unusually quiet. They sneaked downstairs, gathering materials, then heading upstairs again into Cliff's room. The blond was currently sleeping and there was no one else in the room. The two went in, Fayt closing and locking the door. Albel worked fast. First thing he did was grab all of Cliff's black clothes and throwing them into the bath sink, filling the sink with a similar thing to bleach. He let that soak. Then he, with Fayt's help, tied him to the bed. Albel smiled. This was the best part. Grabbing a pair of scissors that Fayt handed him, the little Wicked One proceeded to give Cliff the best haircut he could imagine. Once that was done, Fayt handed him a hair coloring they had found in Sophia's room. Apparently it turned the hair into different colors, depending on the application.

"I'm gonna check on the clothes…" Fayt muttered, running into the bathroom and noticing the black clothes full of white and brown spots. The bleach was strong!

Fayt drained the sink and got the excess water off the clothes, hanging them back in the closet even though they were still wet. Albel circled his arms around Fayt's waist, and placed a kiss on the young one's neck. Fayt shivered and leaned back.

"Are we done?" Fayt asked, to which Albel nodded.

The boys silently left the room, forgetting to untie Cliff, and went down the hall. At that moment Mirage was coming out of her room. She smiled when she saw them.

"Hey, you two." She kneeled down in front of them. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Fayt and Albel nodded. And Mirage smiled. Suddenly there was a loud scream coming from Cliff's room. The boys looked at the room's direction curiously. Mirage stood and walked towards the room, the boys following, wanting to see the expression on Cliff's face.

"We should've used a sharpie too…" Fayt muttered as they reached the room.

Albel just looked at him puzzled, while Mirage wondered why Fayt would say such a thing in disappointment while Cliff was screaming for someone to untie something. Mirage opened the door, Cliff stopping to look towards the door to see who finally heard him. Mirage blinked, the boys standing behind her. She considered closing the door and walking away, but Cliff was making too much noise. She approached the bed, laughing as she did so. Cliff simply glared.

"Why are you laughing! Untie me this instant!" he demanded.

Mirage sat on the bed. "I really don't think that's such a good idea. It's better if you stay there for a little while. At the very least until I finish inspecting the damage done." She replied, walking around the room.

Fayt and Albel stood by the door. Mirage walked pass them, wondering why they hadn't entered the room, but she thought that it might've been because the wound was still fresh. Cliff had dared to kidnap Fayt to get back at Albel. There was no way Fayt would dare to get close to him for a while. And she guessed that if Fayt wouldn't enter, Albel wouldn't leave him and go by himself.

The bathroom stank of bleach. _That's dangerous!_, Mirage thought. She noticed that the sink had the strongest scent before she ran out the bathroom for some air. That's when she noticed that there was still a lingering smell of bleach. She followed the scent, it leading to both the closet and the two little ones at the door.

"So that's it." She murmured, opening the closet. Her eyes widen in shock, before she swiftly closed it. Right, she didn't need to see that. She approached the two little ones, taking Fayt's hands in her owns. She talked low so only they could hear. "Why did you guys do that? That wasn't very nice. And, it wasn't very smart to run off without washing yourselves up. It's evidence, you know."

Fayt's eyes watered and he sniffed before Albel pull Fayt's hands free and brought him into a tight hold. He growled, Mirage raising her hands in her defense.

"Anyway, why don't you go wash up? I was talking with Peppita earlier and she said that the potion you both drank will last for at least another week." She got up, walking to the bed and starting to untie Cliff.

Albel took that as his clue to get out of there, dragging Fayt into their room, Albel quickly locking the door once they were in. Cliff was going to murder them once he finds out. Cliff, glad to be free from his restrains, ran to the bathroom, closing the door. It took quite a few minutes before he rushed out, growling at Mirage.

"My hair!" he exclaimed, pointing to the different length every few locks had, aside from the mismatched, bright colors it had. "I bet this was that red-eyed brat!"

He stomped out the room, going up to Albel's room and knocking on the door. Hard. Mirage quickly ran after him and tried to pull him away from the door without much luck. Adray, who was currently taking a rest from taking care of Peppita and Roger, most especially Roger, walked up to them curiously. He has yet to see what happened with Fayt and Albel, but according to Peppita, they were really, really cute now. And if they were cute, Adray had an inkling feeling that they were most likely small children. And it was up to him to protect them from the currently multi-colored haired one who was knocking on the door, probably wanting to break it down.

"What is the meaning of this?" he was quick to ask.

Mirage looked up. "Oh, Adray. Good evening."

"Very good evening, Miss Mirage. What is the meaning of this?" he asked again.

Mirage sighed. "Albel and Fayt played a prank on Cliff, most likely for revenge, and now Cliff wants to have his own revenge against Albel."

The door opened before then, Albel and Fayt pointing Albel's katana towards Cliff. Adray quickly held onto Cliff's shirt collar, protecting the little ones from the former blond's current rage. The two little ones looked up at Adray.

"It's Adray." Fayt stated, blinking.

To which Adray nodded. "Yes, it's me. Now, please put down the katana. Cliff won't do anything."

"Won't do anything!" Cliff argued. "When I get my hands on that red-eye freak, I'll fucking kill him!" he struggled, to which Adray only held tighter.

Mirage came up, grabbing both children in her arms, Albel dropping his katana in the process. Albel glared, but Fayt held his hand which calmed him down from trying to get them both down. Fayt gave Albel a smile as he leaned his head on Mirage's arm. Albel tighten his hold on Fayt's hand and did the same. Until Cliff was completely calmed, this was currently the safest place.

Adray cleared his throat. "Right. Who started this all?"

Mirage, Fayt, and Albel were quick to mention Cliff's name, while Cliff mentioned Albel's. Adray looked over at Mirage. "Why do you say that Cliff started?"

"That stupid blond maggot kidnapped Fayt!" Albel growled, holding Fayt's hand closer to him, probably trying to protect Fayt. Be it consciously or unconsciously.

Adray nodded and turned to Cliff. "Now why do you say that Albel started it?"

"Because he's an antisocial prick!" Cliff growled, earning him a hit on the head by Adray.

"No bad language in front of the children." Adray looked up. "Clearly this is Cliff's fault. No one in their right mind would kidnap such a sweet child like Fayt."

"From his date with Albel." Mirage added.

Adray nodded. "And much less if he's with Master Nox. This, Cliff, the misfortune of your hair, is the undoing of your own work."

"And clothes…" Mirage added, before whispering a "shit".

"You blew our plans completely!" Albel argued, glaring up at Mirage.

"We should've used a sharpie too." Fayt added, earning a glance from everyone in the room.

Mirage sighed. "What, pray tell, would you have used a sharpie for?"

Fayt shrugged. "Paint his face, maybe? He was mean to me." And he gave them a pout.

Which Albel reacted by pulling him closer, oblivious to the fact that it was hard to do since they were being held by Mirage. But he did it anyway. And he looked up at Mirage, completely ignoring Cliff, and demanded dinner. Adray had no other choice but to take Cliff away to his room for a couple of hours, while Mirage took the two little ones to the kitchen, sitting them on the nearest counter.

"And it better not be milk." Albel stated once he saw Mirage reaching over to grab the milk from the large freezer.

And Mirage had no other choice but to cook them something soft and easily chewable, just in case. Albel repeated the process of the parfait. He ate, then fed Fayt, until they finished. Then Mirage did give them a bottle of milk before sending them to bed. They had enough adventures for one day.

Albel and Fayt ran up to their room, Albel leaving the milk bottles on the bed. The room was once again locked. He preferred it that way. He quickly noticed that Fayt was changing into the cute baby blue, sheep pattern pajamas before climbing to bed. Albel changed too, then set the timer on the lights and climbed on the bed, dragging the bottles with him.

Fayt yawned as they got comfortable. "You know, you never told me why you placed electronic lights from the ship here."

At which Albel rolled his eyes after yawning as well. It really is contagious to yawn. "Well, they have a timer. And they're easier to turn on than the actual ones in this place… why the hell do you ask?"

Fayt cuddled up to Albel just as the lights turned off. "Just wondering. Go to sleep."

Albel glared into the darkness, but closed his eyes, pulling Fayt closer to himself as sleep befell him.

---------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued  
---------------------------------------------

**(Author's rants)  
**Random! For the next chapter, Albel's revenges continue. Courtesy of Juju and my sis for their overactive imagination on what children might do as revenge. If anyone has any ideas, I'll be glad to put them in the fic (if I like them enough…)! Nothing else, I guess…

**(Things you should know)  
**Heh. Cliff clothes aren't completely black anymore! They remind me of a cow's fur… oh well.

And I've decided that I'll (try to) post every five reviews. It gives me time to continue the Kingdom Hearts one. Oh well. Toodles!

**(Reviews)  
**(Yes, there are only four. There's not much love…)

1. **EccentricSveldt** – XD everyone seems to like Albel's potty mouth. Well, there's actually a very good reason he's like that in the fic. It's because while watching the Japanese ending on the internet I noticed that Albel calls people "aho" which isn't exactly the equivalent of "fool". It's more the equivalent of "dumba--" all the way to probably "a--holes". So yeah… ah! OMG! Ego boost! Thank you!

2. **Muna and Taco-kun** – hullo you two! Nice to see you again! XD Well, it's not that I work at my own pace (cuz I already have up to chapter five completely written), but it's more of "if I don't write the Kingdom Hearts fic I'm gonna get lynched…" So yeah.

3. **nurseangel** – hullo, Juju! I already gave you chapter three and four. Oh well.

4. **Miss Nox** – OMG, thank you so much! Mirage, in my account, is more simple paced and such… then again, I'm crazy, so shush. But I'm glad you 'aw-ed' so much! That's fun to do! XD

These two little brats annoy me. And Albel just declared he's gonna do something to Fayt once they're back to normal! Uh-oh… wait, from what chapter was this again? Oh, yeah… five… whoops. XD


	4. Al and Fei

  
**A little bit of love**

by Flare Haynekie

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, blah, blah, blah. You get the drill.  
**Warnings:** OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Sophia bashing (so sorry!)  
**Author's note**: Kudos to Juju and my sis for the ideas on what the two should do as revenge. They surprise me sometimes…

-------------------------  
Chapter 4: Al and Fei  
-------------------------

_The third day._

Albel woke up quite late, even for him. But he grinned, and woke up Fayt. He still needed to finish his revenge on Cliff, who hopefully was still tied up in Adray's room because of yesterday's stunt. Quietly, he gathered the stuff he needed, and dragged the half-asleep Fayt to Cliff's room. It was indeed empty.

Fayt, who had dragged a pillow from their room, placed it on the floor and cuddled on it as Albel went directly to the bathroom. He grabbed the toothpaste tube, and the hair coloring he had used the day before on Cliff's hair, and proceeded with his plan. Once that was done he went back into the room. He was hoping Fayt was still sleeping, but found out that his little love was playing around with a couple of tiny animal plushies.

"What is that?" Albel asked, walking up to Fayt.

Fayt smiled. "Cliff had these in his bag. I think he was trying to hide them. They're so cute."

Fayt picked a blue kitten and a black one before Albel grabbed the rest. "You can stay with those two." Albel stated. "The rest are dead now." And he went back into the bathroom with a pocket knife he took from Cliff's night table.

He came back a while later with a smirk. What was next? Ah, yes, the peanut butter mix he made. Albel walked up to the closet with the jar and emptied it inside every single one of Cliff's shoes. It really was peanut butter with honey and jelly. It rather disgusting mix which Albel was quite proud of.

"We can go now." Albel declared just as Fayt walked up to him and handed him the blue kitty. "What's this for?"

Fayt smiled. "That's Fei. That one's for you." He held up the black kitty. "This is Al, this one's for me."

"Fei? Like Fayt?" Albel asked.

"Of course!" Fayt grinned and grabbed the pillow. "Let's go."

Albel blushed, but nodded and they quietly went back to their room. They got dressed before leaving. Fayt had placed a green ribbon on the blue kitten, and a red one on his black one. And together, along with the plushies, they headed down into the dinning room in search of lunch. They found Cliff under Adray's careful eye. The girls gave a squeal at them, but gave them a seat. Cliff ignored them. Mirage was wise and gave them oatmeal, to please Albel. She had a feeling that if she gave them milk, Albel would either raid the kitchen, or the table itself.

"What's wrong, Fayt?" Sophia asked, noticing that he wasn't eating. "Aren't you hungry? Do you want some fruit?"

Fayt looked up. "Strawberries?"

At which Sophia nodded, passing him the small bowl of strawberries. Albel glared at her and decided to finally feed Fayt the oatmeal, keeping the younger's attention away from the strawberries. Of course, it annoyed Sophia, made Maria curious, and Mirage smiled. Once Fayt's oatmeal was done, Albel finally finished his own while Fayt played with the strawberries. Mirage was first to notice the pair of plushies.

"Hey, that's cute." She said, petting Al in Fayt's arms.

"His name is Al." Fayt said, play feeding the plushie a strawberry before eating the strawberry.

Cliff quickly looked up, and stood. "Those are mine!" he exclaimed, pointing to the two plushies, forgetting that they were supposed to be a secret and that he was currently having lunch with their whole party.

And everyone turned to look at him. Peppita was first to speak up. "You have plushies!" there was a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Eh, no." Cliff quickly replied. "I mean, I had them in my room, erm, they were for Mirage!" he quickly lied.

Mirage raised an eyebrow at him. "For me? Do I look like the type who would go around with a couple of plush toys in a journey? Much less on my own?"

Cliff gulped. This was not going the way he wanted. Albel gave him a smirk and Mirage groaned. These two had done something again. Really, how hard could it be to stay out of trouble?

Albel kept giving Cliff his maniacal grin, and simply said "meow" before Cliff ran up to his room.

"I wonder how long till he notices." Fayt asked Albel, at which the older just shrugged. Fayt smiled and played with Al, moving it along the table and nearing Fei. "Meow, meow." Fayt said.

Albel moved Fei and made it give kisses to Al. "Meow, meow." Albel replied.

Fayt smiled happily, leaning forward towards Albel. "Meow, meow?"

To which Albel replied, "meow, meow" before leaning towards Fayt and stealing a proper kiss.

Sophia gave a horrified screech of sorts. Maria froze completely. Peppita and Roger stared at them with wide eyes. Adray looked like he didn't know what to do. Nel paused eating, shook her head, then continued eating. And Mirage simply sighed. Albel glared at Sophia and Fayt just blinked at her.

"Albel! So dirty!" Sophia exclaimed. "You… you! Pardon my language, but, Albel you're such an asshole! How dare you kiss Fayt!"

Albel kept his glare at her. "What's it to you?"

"I saw him first!" and she pouted. She directed it at Fayt, knowing full well that Albel was immune to that. "Right, Fayt? You should be completely disgusted by that!"

But Fayt reciprocated the pout, and Albel took him in his arms. "Leave him alone, bitch." Albel growled.

Adray stared wide eyed at Albel and Fayt. Mostly Albel. He was shocked that such a word came out of his mouth.

Sophia, on the other hand, quickly found it offensive. "Stop corrupting my Fayt!"

Maria had been analyzing the whole situation, and finally decided to speak up. "I really don't see the problem." She simply said.

"The problem!" Sophia asked outraged. "The problem is that this bloodthirsty, cold blooded prick is doing naughty things to Fayt!"

"Right." Maria shrugged. She turned to the little couple. "I don't see Fayt offering any kind of resistance."

Albel glared at them. "Fayt is mine." He declared.

And while everyone, minus Mirage, gaped at them, they seemed more shocked when Fayt nodded in agreement.

"Meow, meow." Fayt went, nuzzling Albel as he got comfortable.

Sophia fainted. The whole thing was too much for her small close-minded brain to analyze. Nel had simply ignored the whole thing. The less things she knew that would traumatize her and disturb her way of thinking, the better. Mirage was troubled. She couldn't believe it ended like that. Adray had silently decided to support them. And Peppita and Roger had left the table a bit earlier. These were things they rather not now about.

And the table went quiet. Until Cliff's scream was heard and everyone ran up to see what was wrong, Adray carrying Sophia to her room on the way. Cliff came out of his room, gritting his teeth and showing them how they looked with different colors. Albel grinned and Fayt quickly covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

But he spoke up anyway. "It really matches your hair." Fayt declared before finally letting go and laughing, holding on to Albel for support.

The other held their laughter as much as they could as Cliff simply glared at them.

"This is NOT funny!" he declared.

Which, really, made them all laugh. Even his tongue was an array of colors! Albel was first to notice the mutilated plushie in Cliff's hand.

"You found them as well?" Albel asked, rubbing Fayt's back as the younger took deep breaths.

Cliff growled at the small evil and wicked one. "You are a horrendous creature. How dare you destroy Muffy and the others!"

And Fayt burst off laughing again. I mean, really! Muffy?

"You named them." Maria stated.

"Oh, shut up." Cliff slightly ordered. He turned back to Albel. "This is the last straw. Is there anything else you've done?"

Albel simply scoffed. "And you think I would tell you?"

"Yes! I'm the one suffering your annoying revenge!"

"Right. And who was the one who kidnapped Fayt in the first place?"

Cliff rolled his eyes. "You're still going on about that?"

Albel smiled. "But of course." He kept rubbing Fayt's back until the younger one was completely leaning on him and Albel had to stop and glare at the purring Fayt. Albel sighed, a completely rare show of emotion. Among the many he had been showing in the past days. "Want to go out for a while?" he asked, earning a nod.

And with that Albel went to their room to retrieve their wallets, locked the door (and set a few traps in case Cliff wanted revenge too), and left. Leaving everyone else to deal with Cliff. Nel, who had been the only one who had decided to ignore Cliff from the very beginning, met up with the two little ones as she went up. Fayt told her they were going on a picnic. And Nel let them be as she kept going to her room.

---------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued  
---------------------------------------------

**(Author's rants)**  
I'm officially out of ideas… except that now I want to throw them to Aquios. No, I don't know why… but it sounds fun.

**(Things you should know)**  
All the ideas for what Albel did to Cliff belong to Juju and my sis.

As for the plushies… aren't they cute?

**(Reviews)**

1. **xeneonelddr** - Thank you! The revenges are cut to a minimum on the following chapters, sorry!

2. **Fiery Silence **– Aww, thanks! Stoytelling! Hehehe. Well, the potion affects them in a way. Since children are more expressive in their wants and needs, these two being shrunk worked in bringing that kind of small innocence back. XD Whoot! I'm in your favs! Thanks! Uh, why would I want to escape? XD

3. **Aeroblast** – No, don't choke! But I'm glad there is love for the chibiness! Lol! Ahh, if you're thinking about that, you will love what he says in the next chapter!

4. **Miss Nox **– Much more girly reactions? From which one of them all? XD The pink dress thing sounds like fun. I should put that… the whipped cream thing reminded me of "Parent Trap"! Hmm. But I wouldn't put it. Heh. As for Adray, it's not that he's annoying, it's just that he's fatherly and overprotective. Well, in my overall opinion, anyway.

5. **kemix** – like the rugrats? I hadn't thought of that! Cool!

6. **amekan** – thanks! They are cute together!

As always, thanks for the reviews, and I hope to get more next time! XD

Whoot!


	5. Swimming and things stolen

  
**A little bit of love**

by Flare Haynekie

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, blah, blah, blah. You get the drill.

**Warnings:** OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Sophia bashing (so sorry!)

**Author's note**: Whoot! I get to send them to Aquios! Why? Cuz, really, I had nothing else to do but think of ways to torture the others. No, not Fayt or Albel (I LIE! XD), but the others (yeah, them too). So! Here's more to enjoy.

-------------------------  
Chapter 5: Swimming and things stolen  
-------------------------

Truth to be told that in the end, even though Albel wanted to spend time with Fayt, and Fayt wanted a picnic, it rained and they had to run back to the inn. By then, Sophia was already awake and was busy in trying to remember what out of everything it was that she used to take out that special coloring she had. Maria was busy cleaning her gun while Mirage was reading a book. Adray was napping, as were Peppita and Roger. Nel was nowhere to be seen. Albel and Fayt sourly walked into the room Maria and Mirage shared. Maria looked up as Mirage quickly ran to the bathroom in their room and brought back a towel, curling it around the two.

"Why are you so wet?" Mirage fussed, earning a glare from Albel.

"What good timing, though." Maria said, getting up to kneel in front of them.

Fayt looked at her quite puzzled. "Good timing?"

Maria simply nodded. She was definitely holding down urges to pounce and cuddle Fayt. "Yes. We were thinking that maybe you guys would like it if we go to Aquios."

Fayt blinked. "Aquios is quiet. And green." Albel grabbed him and whispered something, Fayt slowly smiling. He then turned to Maria. "Sure! Aquios sounds fun!"

And with that, Albel dragged Fayt out the room and all the way to their room. After disabling all the traps he had set up, they finally got in, Albel closing the door. Fayt dragged the towel around the room as he made his way into the bathroom, leaving the towel in the basket, and proceeding to fill the tub. Albel followed, grinning as he approached Fayt and started pulling his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Fayt asked, letting Albel undress him. "Are you gonna take a bath too?"

"Yeah."

The bath was warm, and it made them very drowsy. It had been an exhausting afternoon. After bathing, they started picking up their stuff. They were leaving Peterny the next day. And after that, Albel locked the door then jumped on the bed. Morning came rather quickly for them, Maria knocking on the door.

"Get up you two! If you take more time, you're not getting any breakfast. And I'll get Cliff to break the door down. Are you listening to me?" Maria argued as she kept knocking on the door.

Albel growled. "Leave the door alone, woman! And go away! We'll be there in a minute!"

He jumped down from the bed, dragging the half-asleep Fayt with him. Fayt smiled a silly grin at the small Wicked One.

"We're going swimming today." He giggled.

Albel nodded, dragging Fayt to the closet where their last set of clothes was. He started undressing the giggling Fayt, then dressed him. He got dressed too, and put away the last items into their bags.

"Once we're back to normal, you'll have the night of your life." Albel muttered.

Fayt looked at him puzzled. "The night of my life?" he asked as he opened the door, not noticing Mirage standing there. Maria had traded places with her.

"Yeah. I'll fuck you silly. You'll see." He looked up at Mirage. "What?"

Mirage gave him a nervous smile. "I think you should keep those plans to yourself, Albel. Sophia would die if she heard that."

"So? Who cares about her?"

Fayt pouted, his cheeks a bright red. He leaned on Albel, pulling the taller down to whisper something. "When we get back… okay?"

Albel grinned. "It's a promise, then." He looked up at Mirage. "Where's the maggot that woke us up? I'll give her a piece of my mind."

Mirage sighed, picking up Fayt on her arms, earning a deep glare from Albel. "She went downstairs to join the others for breakfast. You should come too." She looked at Fayt in her arms, who not only held the two kitties in his hands, but was currently pouting at her. She shook her head and walked away, Albel quickly running after them.

She sat Fayt in the first empty chair she found, Albel climbing on the chair with him due to the lack of chairs. After eating, Sophia eyeing them the entire time, Mirage gave Cliff the punishment of carrying Fayt and Albel's things because they were too small to do so on their own. So, once they all finally had their stuff together, and everyone was organized, they left the inn, the innkeeper silently thanking the gods for giving them a reason to leave.

Finally out of Peterny, and on the road to Aquios, Albel walked in front hand in hand with Fayt, Mirage trailing behind them, while the rest doing so a couple of feet after them. At one point, Fayt giggled, earning a questioning glance from Mirage before Albel grinned and ran off with Fayt, taking the left road.

"Guys! Where are you going?" She called, before groaning and running after them.

Everyone else ran after them, confused as to why they were running in the wrong direction. Aquios was to the right!

Mirage finally managed to catch up with them at the entrance of the inn in Surferio. Fayt smiled at watching her tiredly glaring at them. Fayt went up to her, grabbed her hand, and led her inside.

"We want to stay here and swim." Fayt said leading her up to the counter.

Mirage sighed. "You could've said so, instead of running around. You had me so worried!"

Fayt kept smiling, leaving Mirage to deal with the checking in. He jumped on Albel, giving the older a hug. He handed Albel the blue kitty.

"Here you go. Fei is back where he belongs." Fayt said, nuzzling Albel's cheek.

The others walked in, Sophia screeching at the sight of them and proceeding to grab Fayt in hopes of separating them. But Albel quickly moved and bit her hand, letting her go when she started bleeding. She panicked, running to a corner far corner to nurse her hand as she cried. Albel gave his maniacal grin, showing the hints of blood on his teeth and lips. Fayt licked Albel's lips, cleaning him up before Albel grabbed him into a kiss. Sophia kept weeping, and Mirage sighed, walking over to the boys.

"I got the rooms." She said, handing Albel a key before walking to the others and informing them.

Nel sighed. "If we'll be here for a while, I'll go to Aquios and check in with the others and see if they came up with a cure already."

Mirage nodded to her, turning to Sophia. "Maybe you should go with her?" she asked but suggested at the same time.

Sophia nodded, drying her tears as Nel helped her up. The two walked out the inn, followed by Roger, who said he was going to go visit his parents, Peppita following him out of fun. The rest headed to their rooms, Albel and Fayt running out their room just wearing shorts and dragging a single fluffy towel with them.

Outside, they sat on the first edge, the mermaids tickling their feet before Albel jumped in first pulling Fayt with him. Mirage ran out, sitting on the edge to watch them. She had quickly changed so she could keep an eye on them in case one of them drowned.

"Don't go too far." She called, Fayt waving at her in acknowledgement.

Mirage smiled. All in all, it was fun taking care of the two little ones. But, it made her firmly believe that children are cute, but troublesome and should be raised correctly to avoid such problems. She looked down into the clear water before Fayt's green eyes looked up at her curiously.

"The water's a bit cold." He stated. "And the mermaids want to give us a ride around town. They said they promised not to drown us."

Mirage grabbed him, placing him on her lap. "That's not such a good idea. You're both too small. Besides, it would give me peace of mind if you wouldn't go on extreme swimming with the lovely mermaids."

Fayt nodded. "I see. Okay. I'm sorry. I worry you too much." He nodded again, getting off her lap and jumping into the water.

Fayt swam to where Albel was and shook his head, Albel shrugging. He really didn't care for the mermaid thing. Fayt, on the other hand, was a bit disappointed. He had found the idea fun. But he had to hand it to Mirage to knock some sense into him.

"I'm getting tired of swimming." The blue haired earthling said, circling his arms around Albel and resting his head on the elicoorian's chest.

Albel swam to the edge where Mirage sat, the blonde pulling them both out the water and covering them with the towel they had brought out.

"Are you guys hungry? I think it's time for lunch." Mirage smiled, softly leading them into the inn so they could go change.

Leaving them to change, Mirage gladly went to the room she shared with Maria and smiled at her. After a while, Mirage was fully dressed again, and Maria was looking at her puzzled.

"Is there something wrong, Maria?" Mirage asked.

"I think something's wrong with the little ones?" Maria stated, closing the book she had been reading and letting it rest on her lap, her hands over it.

"Which one of the four ones?"

"Fayt and Albel. Something's off."

Maria paused, then quickly ran out of her room, down the hall and into the room the two little ones shared. Albel, katana in hand, paused on his way out to glare at Mirage.

He growled. "Out of the way, maggot!"

Mirage sighed. "What's wrong?"

Fayt walked up to Albel, circling his arms around the angry little Wicked One. He looked up at Mirage on the verge of tears. "Cliff stole them." He sobbed.

Mirage aww-ed. "Who stole what?"

"Fei and Al. Cliff stole them. They're not here anymore." Fayt sniffed, Albel lowering the katana to circle an arm around Fayt and rub the young one's back.

---------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued  
---------------------------------------------

**(Author's rants)**  
Gasp! Oh, my God! Cliff took the kitties! Yeah, I had nothing.

BTW, I'll be taking a short summer break. Mainly cuz I have no internet until I finish the math book (I'm sneaking around to just post the chapters XD). So, please wait for me to return, kay? Please and thank you!

**(Things you should know)**  
Isn't Fayt adorable?

XD I'm a fan of my own fics! LOL!

**(Reviews)**

**1. amekan** – That reminds me of a friend of mine! She was telling me about why did I hate Sophia so much. Of course, it only took her whining from the beginning of the game for her to go "OMG, she's so whiny!". Heh. Moving along, yes, I believe that was the purpose of her creation (as well as the reason for Kairi's creation…). I'm glad you like my writing style! Took me two years of writing my KH fic to get it like this XD. (That's what I believe anyway…)

**2. Zenphoenixa** – yeah, well, as much as we love Cliff, the revenge is just precious! Oh? I haven't seen that episode! I'm not much of a Simpson fan, but that episode sounds fun. Yes! I believe Cliff's head kinda looks like that! Yay! You want rainbow colored toothpaste? Hmm, interesting. XD Meow, meow! Aww, but we're all deranged fangirls! Picnic! That's gonna happen in Aquios. Playing the game again, I found the greatest spot for it! Whoot!

**3. Miss Nox** – The table part! I loved it a lot too! Bwahahaha! Humiliating Cliff is fun.

**4. kemix** – lol, I'm glad you liked the revenge!

**5. Azrael's-raven** – yes, chibi Albel! Is it really? My mind's a bit overactive so I can picture the whole thing, making it really funny! Of course, fan art helps like crazy! Heh. Yes, he's evil XD. Oh, you went to look at my KH fic! Gasp!

**6. Akita Sohma** – wow, thank you!

Thanks to everyone who has read this fic, and to those who are gonna wait for me to continue! Have a nice summer!


	6. Never get Mirage angry

**A little bit of love**

by Flare Haynekie

**Disclaimer:** …………..

**Warnings:** OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Sophia and Cliff bashing?

**Author's note**: I still can't believe Cliff stole the kitties! I'm serious! I was surprised!

-------------------------  
Chapter 6: Never get Mirage angry  
-------------------------

Mirage sighed and groaned. That Cliff was going to ask for an early death if he continued doing things to piss off Albel. As far as she had seen, Cliff was no where to be found, in the inn or out in the town. Mirage sat on her bed, Maria reading her book and once in a while glancing at Mirage's bed, where Albel was, cuddled with Fayt, both fast asleep. It had taken Mirage an hour to convince Albel that they would be alright in her room, and that the only reason she wanted them there was to avoid early bloodshed.

With another sigh, Mirage glanced at the sleeping boys, noticing Fayt give a sniffle before cuddling closer to Albel, the older tightening his arms around him. Fayt had gotten really fond of those kittens, so it was really mean for Cliff to take his revenge by stealing them.

"Cliff will die soon." Maria noted, passing the page. "And have you noticed that they boys look a bit older?"

Mirage looked at her puzzled, quickly turning to look at the boys. It was true. They were at least a year or two older in body than they had been a couple of days before. "Do you think that maybe the potion is wearing off?"

"They will be quite relieved to hear that." Maria smiled at the thought. "Shit, Randall's a murderer?" she asked herself.

Mirage chuckled. "What are you reading now?"

Maria looked up. "An old-age suspense novel. It's interesting, really. But it confuses."

A loud sound of aluminum caught their ears, and Mirage got up, going out of her room and down the hall to Cliff's room. Cliff, currently arguing with a bucket that had fallen from near the door, didn't notice Mirage's arrival until she tapped his shoulder, the male Klausian turning around startled.

"Oh. It's just you, Mirage." He sighed, relaxing a bit.

But Mirage glared at him. "Where have you been?"

"Out. I was taking a walk."

"Where are they?" she asked.

Cliff gave her a look of fake puzzlement. "Who? I haven't seen Albel or Fayt since we arrived."

Mirage punched the wall, leaving a clear dent. "You know very well who I'm talking about. So start talking before I take drastic measures. Albel would want a piece of you too, since he was going out to look for you, katana in hand."

"Shit… uh. Um. I mean… shit. Those are mine!"

"Dear god. Either way, have some pride! You shouldn't be carrying around with stuffed toys. You're a Klausian fighter!"

"They're still mine!"

Mirage's glare deepen. "Give them back." She growled.

Cliff gulped. Mirage was scary when she was angry. And not to mention the fact that she was a bit stronger than him really scared Cliff. "Alright, alright! I give! But I don't have them anymore!"

"What!"

"I gave them to Peppita when I passed by Roger's house! Ask her!"

Mirage smiled up at him, removing her hand from the wall. She walked out the room, and slammed the door close, then made her way back to her room.

"I'm going out for a short while." Mirage told Maria. "Would you be okay taking care of these two?"

Mirage gave her a nervous smile. "I can try. Is Cliff back?"

"Yeah. And I know what he did to the kittens. Which is why I'm going out."

"Okay. Good. I'll try to hold down the fort then."

"Thanks."

Mirage found Peppita tagging along with Roger and his friends, and quickly called her. Peppita had indeed found it strange as to why Cliff had given her the two stuffed kittens that looked like the ones Fayt and Albel had had the day before, but she had decided to ask later on when she returned. Glad to know it was Fei and Al, Peppita gave them to Mirage, the Klausian quickly running back to the inn.

"Mirage will be back in a short while." Maria assured, before giving a groan. "Why couldn't your nap last longer?"

Albel glared. "You woke us up with your fangirling! Why do you intend to argue with us too?"

"It's okay, Albel." Fayt tugged Albel's arm, the older one ignoring him.

Mirage opened the door and stood still. Maria was hiding behind her book while Albel threatened her with a pillow, and Fayt held on to the pillow and gave a yawn.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Mirage asked with a chuckle as she made her way to the bed, patting both Albel and Fayt to gain their attention. She showed them the kittens. "I got them back for you."

Fayt squealed and ran up to grab them, hugging them for all it was worth. Albel finally lowered the pillow and jumped off the bed, taking Fayt down too, and silently leaving the room with the other one. Lastly, the girls heard a door close, assumingly from the room the two boys shared.

"Right." Maria said. "Who had them?"

"Peppita did. Cliff gave them to her, probably thinking she would keep them safe while he could wash his hands from stealing them." Mirage explained, falling on her bed. "I have to make lunch for those two…" she got up again, going out.

"Have fun." Maria called, going back to her reading.

Meanwhile, Fayt was happily playing with the kittens, Albel cleaning the katana before putting it away, and jumping on the bed, right on top of Fayt.

"Hi." Fayt giggled, showing Albel the kittens, one in each hand.

Albel leaned down, kissing Fayt's lips. "Hi back at you." He looked at Fayt puzzled.

"Is something wrong?"

"Did your clothes shrink?"

Fayt looked down. "I don't think so. Do you think, maybe, we're growing?"

"The potion's finally starting to wear off."

Fayt cheered, circling his arms around Albel's shoulder and pulling him down to lean their foreheads together. "That's great news."

Albel stole a quick kiss. "Really, now?" he smirked. "Do you really want to be mine that badly?"

Fayt blushed. "What are you talking about? Shush, now!"

"Oh, come on. You know you want to."

Mirage opened the door, pausing to stare at how Albel's hands had been raising Fayt's shirt but had stopped half way.

Albel looked up. "The hell do you want, woman?"

She sighed. "I brought lunch. And would you please stop trying to rape Fayt every time you get a chance to?"

"What's it to you? Besides, unlike the rest of you maggots, I keep my promises."

Albel moved backwards, but Fayt still had his arms around his neck so Fayt ended up on Albel's lap in the process. Mirage walked over to them, setting the tray on the bed.

"Come on, kittens. Chow time." She joked, but Fayt actually meow-ed at her. "Okay, enough of that. Come on and eat, you two."

They ate as they had been doing so far, Albel would feed him before relaxing and eating his own meal. And once lunch was done, out the room they went, Fayt giggling and holding the kittens and Albel's hand tightly. They stumbled into Nel and Sophia who were walking into the inn.

"Sorry!" Fayt quickly apologized, looking at Nel puzzled. "You're back already?"

Nel nodded at him. "Yes." She eyed them curiously. "Is it me, or do your clothes look smaller?"

"The potion's wearing off!" Fayt grinned, Albel finally pulling him out the inn.

Down the wooden steps over the large lake, and into the first dark corner behind a house they found, Albel wondered what to do next. Sitting down under a tree, he pulled Fayt on his lap, curling his arms around the younger one.

"What will we do now?" Fayt asked, looking up.

Albel shrugged. "Sit here for a while."

"Huh." Fayt looked down at the kittens. "Maybe we could convince Mirage to take us to Aquios."

"Why? Do you want to go there?"

"Yeah! I know the prefect place for a picnic!"

"Huh."

Fayt looked up. "Copycat." He smiled.

Albel softly bumped heads with Fayt, then looked up. "It's no fun being so small sometimes."

Fayt looked down at the kittens. "Do you really think so?"

The Wicked One nodded. "I can't do what I usually do. I can't beat up that blond idiot. I can't use my katana very well since it's too heavy. I can't use my claw because I just don't have it. And I can't do anything to you because for some reason I just don't feel like doing anything to you."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. If you didn't feel like doing anything to me, what was that earlier before Mirage came in? Or all the kisses and hugs and snuggles? Are you saying those were nothing?"

Albel turned Fayt around, the younger one in tears, hiccupping. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant that I can't get aroused in this body! Stop crying!"

Fayt blinked. "That was so mean of you."

"What? It's not my fault you misunderstood."

With the palm of his hands, Fayt dried his tears. "Yes it is. You were saying it wrong."

"Was not!"

But Fayt closed his eyes and leaned his face up. And Albel just smiled and leaned down, pulling the younger one closer to him as he kissed him.

---------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued  
---------------------------------------------

**(Author's rants)**  
I finished! And died. Bleh. I dunno if I said this before, but I realized later on that there really wasn't an inn in Surferio. So yeah. Sorry. The inn's supposed to be where the fairies and their shop is. XD

**QUESTION**: should I make Sophia start understanding their relationship, but still hating the fact that Fayt was corrupted by Albel, or should I let her stay the all annoying disapproving bbeeph she has been?

**  
(Things you should know)**  
I want to either huggle chibi Albel and Fayt, or kill them for being overly mushy… (shrugs) I guess things could be worse. Like, Fayt could go on a rampage, destroy Aquios, and then Lu could come and steal Fayt away so that Albel would have to look for him… oh, that's not such a bad idea…!

**  
(Reviews)**

**1. kemix** – LOL. Yes, two cute little chibis. More revenge? Have any idea in mind?

**2. Miss Nox** – Bwahahaha! I dunno. If Bel gets used to it, it'll be a nice change of pace. Bah-ness! You spoil the ending! Shushy-ness! Yes, plushies be back now. And much thanks for loving the story.

**3. RC 1205 Shade** – Yes, he kinda will. OMG, poor Cliff! Hehehehehehehehe. Whoot! Cookies!

**4. Mizuki hikari (X2)** – yus! Oh! See? Continued. Yay?

**5. Fiery Silence** – Yeah, his Muffy is ruined.

**6. Koril Dragonic** – heh, yes, they are completely adorable! I love them!

**7. Textual Intercourse** – Whoot! Wow, thank you so much! And if you ever do a fanart, notify me right away! (is a fanart whore XD)

OMG, yay! A reader added me to Gaia! (is very happy) XD


	7. Picnics and growing

**A little bit of love**  
by Flare Haynekie

**Disclaimer:** …………..  
**Warnings:** OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Sophia and Cliff bashing?  
**Author's note**: Meow, meow.

-------------------------  
Chapter 7: Picnics and growing  
-------------------------

It was peaceful. Really peaceful. The food had been great, and the fluffy quilt under the shade of a tree was currently the perfect bed for a nap. Or so Fayt believed.

"Those annoying idiots are still staring at us." Albel stated, looking up to the ramp used to go down to where they currently were, where Maria, Mirage, Sophia, and Cliff currently stood.

They had been there since Fayt said at breakfast about it being the perfect place for a picnic. They had to travel the day before to Aquios on Albel's orders, which no one wanted to oppose due to the fact that he was holding his katana, with the help of Fayt, when he said it. Mirage was simply glad that the trip wasn't that long, even if she had to carry the sleeping Fayt while Albel held onto the hem of her skirt just to make sure that she was still there holding onto Fayt.

"Leave them alone." Fayt repeated, leaning to his right and happily falling onto the quilt. He purred and grabbed Albel's hand, pulling him down with him. "Hullo."

Albel gave a small wince, but smiled. "You should really stop with the sexy stuff. You're just asking for it."

"No I'm not. But, are you okay?"

Albel gave a nod. "I'll be alright. It's just that our bodies are growing back again. Everything's getting back to the way they were." He raised his left hand showing the few burn marks. "It's coming back and they're not being subtle."

Fayt softly took his hand and placed a kiss on it. "Want to get something later on to hide it? And some cream?"

Albel grinned and pulled him towards him. He stole a glance at the panicking Sophia on the ramp, the twitching Cliff, and the two fangirls, before finally pulling Fayt for a kiss. Sophia screeched, Cliff looked away, and both Mirage and Maria squealed, before they both tried to regain their composure. It was a lovely sight. On both sides.

"The food was good," Albel started, rubbing Fayt's back, "but you're incredibly delicious."

Fayt pouted. "Albel!"

"What? I only promised to do you once we're in our correct body age, but that doesn't mean I can stop the flirting or the current reappearance of hormones in me. And right now, I have a great idea."

"An idea?"

"I was just thinking, at this rate, we'll be back to normal by next week."

Fayt smiled. "That's great!" he then paused. "I mean…"

Albel gave a laugh. "You are, by all means, screwed."

And finally, Sophia screamed that Albel had been holding Fayt for too long and for him to have some decency. This just resulted in Albel giving a grin, one of the evil ones, before Cliff grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Maria decided to follow them, while Mirage shrugged and went after the three, leaving the kids to have fun on their own. Or, the kid and the preteen one. Which ever. But since the food had indeed been good, Fayt was simply glad to be able to lie down and relax for a while, the soft cold river breeze lulling him into taking a nap. Albel simply kept an eye on their surroundings, looking at Fayt every once in a while, then at his left arm, than back up the ramp.

It was very late afternoon before Fayt woke up again, and when he looked around for the young Wicked One, he found him curled up near him, holding one of Fayt's arms between his own. And much to Fayt's surprise, Albel was looking much older than he was before Fayt had gone to sleep. After considering it a bit more, Fayt shook Albel to wake him up. But all Albel did was cuddle closer.

"Albel? Hey, Bel, you might want to wake up to see this…" Fayt started, shaking Albel again. "Bel? What are you… hey! No bitting!"

Albel laughed. "It's getting late."

"But that's no reason to bite me!" Fayt whined.

"Yes it is. You woke me up. I was having a great dream."

Fayt closed his eyes. "You're older. I mean, more older looking than before sleeping."

"What? Oh. So that's why you looked odd. More sexy than cute."

"Is that your opinion or your raging hormones talking?" Fayt tried to pull his arm out, but Albel grinned and just held on tighter.

Albel got up, pulling Fayt up since he absolutely refused to let go. "We should be getting back to the inn. One of those idiots is either already worried, or in the process of. Either way, I'm not one to care, but it would certainly damper my mood if I had them screaming and blaming me for any idiotic reason."

"Albel! Fayt! Are you still down there?" Mirage called, nearing the railing and looking down. "Oh, you are! Will you get your stuff together and come back to the inn? Please?"

Albel sighed. "Like that."

Fayt laughed and looked up, waving at Mirage. "We'll be right up, mommy!" he joked.

Almost fifteen minutes later, all three were on the way to the inn, Mirage patting Fayt's hair, completely amused at how Fayt was finally growing to the age he's supposed to have. While at the same time, she was also amused at Albel's moods. She never thought she would see the almighty Albel the Wicked suffering from hormones.

Back at the inn, Albel took Fayt directly to their bedroom, letting the stuff they used for the picnic in Mirage's hands.

"I am bored." Fayt announced, lying down on the bed with Albel next to him.

"I can fix that." Albel grinned, leaning over the younger one.

Fayt grabbed the now free pillow Albel had used and hit him over the head with it. "Keep your hands out of my pants. You promised!"

"Hey. I only promised not to fuck you. Never said anything about anything else." Albel growled, grabbing the pillow and throwing it to the floor. "Now stay still. I rather do this before they start annoying me about dinner."

---------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued  
---------------------------------------------

**(Author's rants)**  
I know it's short! I'm sorry! I'm an idiot! But, I nailed Bel's uncaring characteristic and nonchalant attitude towards life in general! I love it! I'm so proud. Now I know that if I watch House while writing this specific fic I can do it. I love watching TV while typing.

**PROPOSAL:** I want help with the possible last chapter of this fic… uh, yeah. Gah. This is like asking people to help me write my novel (which is not a bad idea and have done before with not a good result….). The proposal is still up if anyone is interested. I just need a general idea of what you've written before (and where would be nice so I can read and see if it's good for what I want to do). Well, am I making ANY sense here? At all? Should I hit myself against the keyboard?

**  
(Things you should know)**  
They're not so small anymore! Aww. But, Albel is relentless. Plus, I'm still considering the whole "Luther kidnapping Fayt because he's so damn cute" idea. I don't know. It's rather idiotic.

**  
(Reviews)  
1. Miss Nox** – Noxshie! Dum-di-dum-di-dum. Heh. Are you still reading "Earth-Sky"?

**2. Dragonpaws** – hullo! "Can we go back to puppy love?" hehehehe, priceless.

**3. Azrael's-raven** – here's an update!

Whoot! Thanks to everyone for the reviews! More! Um, next chapter will take longer. A lot longer. I had writer's block (and artist's block), and I haven't quiet shaken it off yet. So it'll take me a while longer to finish it. Sorry! I'll update as soon as I can, though!


	8. And then came Luchan!

**A little bit of love**

by Flare Haynekie

**Disclaimer:** …………..  
**Warnings:** OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Sophia and Cliff bashing???  
**Author's note**: Gasp. I should stop watching House M.D. (XD)

-------------------------  
Chapter 8: And then came Lu-chan  
-------------------------

It was three knocks. A fourth one in mid-way, but stopped. Mirage stared at the door, and gave a groan, hitting her forehead on the door.

"Albel!" she called. "I thought you promised not to do that until you were back to your normal body."

"Go away woman." Albel's voice came. "I haven't done that yet!"

Mirage hit herself again. "Then why did I just hear Fayt? Moaning? YOUR NAME?"

"It's not my fault he's so damn loud!" Albel growled. "Which makes him rather sexy right now. But I know my limits! And I'm not about to force him when I promised not to. I'm not like you idiots. Now go away so I can finish."

"It's dinner time. They're already serving." Mirage hoped to convince them, but she clearly knew she wouldn't have much of a chance with a lusting Albel and an energy drained Fayt.

There was some sort of mewling sound coming from the room and Mirage simply gave a sigh. It took a while before the door opened, Albel glaring at Mirage while Fayt simply held Albel's hand and kept looking down. His face was flushed, his hair was in disarray, and he wasn't letting go of Albel any time soon. He also carried both kittens in his free arm, holding them close to himself.

"Dear god. I hope Sophia keeps her mouth shut." Mirage sighed, patting Fayt's hair as she tried to fix it in a way that looked normal.

"Can't you just bring us the food like you had been doing?" Fayt asked, his voice low and shy. It was different from what she was used to, the happy and very optimistic young man.

Mirage softly hugged Fayt. "I guess I don't have much of a choice right now. In the meantime, why don't you get washed up?" She glanced over at the scowling Albel. "And keep you hands off him. I mean it. You're still younger in body and weaker than me."

Albel just growled. "Fine. And don't tell that annoying yapping dog about this. I really don't want her screeching at my door and trying to break it down."

Mirage chuckled, and let go of Fayt. "I'll try. Now please go take a bath."

Albel dragged Fayt in, closing the door, and much to Mirage's pleasure, leaving it unlocked. Mirage walked away in search for their food and thinking of a very good excuse to give Sophia as to why Fayt doesn't grace her with his presence. Meanwhile, Albel had the water prepared, Fayt still holding onto his hand.

"Are you okay?" Albel asked, once Fayt started to undress.

"Yes."

"But you're not. You're not smiling. You're being really quiet."

Fayt slipped into the tub, Albel following suit. They were quiet the whole time. Once they were clean, Albel helped Fayt get dry, then helped him get dressed. By the time they came out of the bathroom, Mirage had already left their food on the bed and was nowhere to be seen. Albel dragged Fayt to the bed, and continued the feeding habit. Once the food was done, Albel placed the tray out the door, locked the door, and made his way back to the bed, finding Fayt already asleep, holding Al and Fei between his arms. Finding that he had nothing else to do, Albel crawled into the bed and went to sleep.

The next day was clear. The sky was clear, and Albel woke up in a bad mood. Just because he couldn't understand what he had done wrong the day before that had caused Fayt to be so quiet. Leaving the sleeping Fayt for the first time in days, he went out his room and in direction of the kitchen in search of breakfast. When he came back, tray in hand, Fayt was looking out the window with a small smile, Fei and Al on his head.

"I brought breakfast." Albel simply said, closing the door, and placing the tray on the bed.

Fayt grabbed the kitties, and turned around with a wide smile. "Thank you!" He approached Albel, gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and jumped on the bed to eat.

Albel paused, staring at the oddly happy Fayt. "Why are you smiling?"

"Huh?"

Albel got closer to him. "Smiling! You're smiling! Why? How?"

Fayt giggled. "I've always been able to smile. Silly."

Wondering if he was being tricked or not, Albel silently waited until Fayt finished eating. Once the blue-head pre-teen was done, Albel took the tray out to the hall, then made his way back to the bed, jumping on Fayt, inches away from stealing a kiss.

"You were acting strange yesterday. Care to explain why?" Albel asked, leaning down to kiss down Fayt's neck.

"That's because you… will you stop that!?" Fayt softly pushed Albel, making the older stop. "I was in shock. So I was just thinking. And I was going to join you for breakfast, but you woke up before me!" he pouted.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me."

Fayt giggled. "Oh, my silly, silly Bel. I love you too much to hate you. Or ignore you since you're always with me."

Albel frowned. "Well, you could've fooled me."

Fayt shifted a little. "Are we going out today?"

"Are you willing to go out? That blond one will go into shock."

"Blond one?" Fayt cooked his head. "Oh, Mirage. Why do you say that?"

"Because of yesterday."

"Was I really that strange?"

Albel nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a couple of knocks on the door. Betting that it was Mirage, because of her uncanny ability of interrupting when things were getting good, Albel got up and opened the door, Fayt getting up after him to stand beside him holding his hand. Albel looked at Fayt, ignoring the one who knocked, Fayt smiling at him.

"Aww. Now that is cute." Mirage smiled, softly stroking Fayt's hair. "I guess this means you're not fighting any more."

Fayt looked at her cutely. "We weren't fighting. It was a misunderstanding."

"I see." She smiled. "So, what are you doing today? Are you going out?"

"Sure!" he turned to Albel. "There really isn't anything to do here. Or outside… but it's always better to be outside rather than stuffed in here."

And with that, Albel took hold of Fayt's hand and dragged him out the inn, leaving a rather shocked Mirage behind. They walked around, quickly stopping by a store to buy an apple, then kept walking. They sat at the stairs that led to the picnic spot they had the day before, Albel taking a large bite out of it.

Fayt took a deep breath, smiling as he moved his feet. Albel at one moment paused eating to look at Fayt.

"Want some?" Albel asked, showing Fayt the half-eaten apple.

Fayt smiled. "Sure." And leaned over to take a bite. "Oddly sweet. Thanks."

The Wicked One smiled and nodded, resuming to finish the apple. Once done, he got up, Fayt grabbing the kittens and getting up as well. They held hands and continued their walk around town. They stopped by the store again, Fayt waiting outside while Albel bought another apple.

It wasn't long before trouble came by. In the most unexpected shape. And Albel reacted late, rushing out only to find the jolly older man running off with a struggling Fayt on his shoulders.

Albel growled. "Come back here, you annoying freak! Give me back Fayt!" he demanded, running off after them.

"Come on, Lu! This isn't funny. Let me go!" Fayt demanded, as he kept struggling with his captor.

Taking some shortcuts along the way, Albel managed to not only catch up with Fayt's captor, but to also tackle him, grabbing Fayt as they fell. There was a pause, before Fayt placed his arms around his savior, glad to be away from the idiot that grabbed him. Albel got up, pulling Fayt with him, Fayt's former captor also getting up, rubbing his head.

"Well, that was rather unpleasant. And here I came to say hi." Lu explained, giving them a sort of pout.

Albel paused, and Fayt simply stared.

"Um… you came to say hi? But I thought…" Fayt trailed off. "Either way. It's… and odd surprise to see you."

Albel glared. "What ever reason you have to be here, stay away from Fayt."

Lu smiled at them. "Actually, I also came by to check up on this. I found it completely odd that there was a way to make you younger for a few days. Kinda like a second chance at childhood. I was amazed!"

Both Albel and Fayt looked at each other before turning back at Lu.

"It was a mistake the kids made." Fayt replied.

"I know." Lu smiled. "But still. It was fun. You guys are so cute as little kids."

Fayt took a step back. "Right…"

"Lu-chan! Where did you go off to?" Blair's voice called.

All three males turned to see the short haired woman walking towards them.

"There you are! Get back here!" she growled.

Which Lu took as his cue to run away, Blair quickly chasing him without even as much as a glance towards Albel and Fayt.

"That was just plain creepy." Fayt replied as soon as they lost sight of the silly 'creator' and his sister.

"Bah. That was simply a waste of time." Albel growled. "Clearly they have nothing to do."

Fayt smiled, nuzzling Albel. "I was a nice waste of time though. We found something interesting to kill some time."

Albel gave him one of the mischievous grins he could manage, holding Fayt tighter. "You're quickly running out of time. I can only fathom the suggestion that as the body gets older by cleaning the body, it becomes easier to do so, meaning the rapid growth compared to a few days ago."

"Oh." Fayt gulped, now worried for the sake of his virginity. "Does that mean that if we're back by tomorrow morning…"

"We get to go at it like bunnies." Albel rather cheerfully complete, a small feeling of dread coming over Fayt.

---------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued  
---------------------------------------------

**(Author's rants)**  
Several reasons as to why this chapter is overly late:

1. Horrible writer's block. Accompanied by artist's block (but this one got beaten thanks to Squeaky and her request for me to draw Edo-kun, plus my obsession to draw Pride-chan and Gluttony-kun, plus Shia…)  
2. Albel, my laptop, got fried. Literally. So I spent two days at the store saving my data. Meaning I almost lost this whole chapter. That's a huge no-no. So now I have Albel version 2, which has solved me a lot since now it has bigger memory. The only downer is that I missed saving my bookmarks (because I kept running around being bored while saving my files).  
3. Personal and uni related issues which I still haven't managed to solve completely.

And, OMG! It's winter break! Sigh. I need a job before my parents kick me.

**  
(Things you should know)**  
Somewhere in my Gaia (Online) guild, I posted how old they are in the chapters. Cuz someone had asked me and I actually sat one day to calculate the ages. It was fun. Also, I still have no offered help for the last chapter. I'll post the link on my profile (ff dot net) for easy access, kay?

And someone urged me to finish writing this chapter! It's true, I procrastinated a lot, but it was only due to lack of ideas. Hopefully vacation will help me write more… after I'm done with my math test on Thursday! Indeed.

OH! And Lu-chan appeared, kidnapped Fayt, and got tackled by Bel. I couldn't stop giggling as I wrote it. Out of character Lu-chan is just adorable. And I guess he's still a child inside (only he got obsessed with all the power he had).

**  
(Reviews)**

**1. Mizuki hikari** – yes, yes.  
**2. Dragonpaws** – ahh, the ages. I posted them on Gaia, but look for my profile here and the link for them should be there… soon!  
**3. St. Mayhew** – whoot! Glomps!! Yay!  
**4. Miss Nox** – hehehe. Rawr! Noxie! Rawr! LOLZ!!!  
**5. A Fool With Hot Chocolate** – I know, I'm sorry!!! I finished it… two days ago… don't kill me!!

RAWR! I still have writer's block… really. I have no idea what to write next… hmm… what should I do next?? (walks away mumbling)


	9. Sweet like apple pie

**  
A little bit of love**

by Flare Haynekie

**Disclaimer:** …………..

**Warnings:** OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Sophia and Cliff bashing??? (is there any? Really?)

**Author's note**: I want to play this game again, but I'm obsessing over finishing Tales of Symphonia, and the fact that I ordered an evil plushie from the Tales of the Abyss site. I hope it arrives. It would really make me happy…

-------------------------  
Chapter 9: Sweet like apple pie  
-------------------------

Fayt yawned and rubbed his eyes. He wanted to sleep some more since he had gotten used to the long sleeps and the midday naps. He sighed. He was almost back to his proper age, he could feel it. Without another thought on the matter, he fell back onto the bed and buried himself under the covers.

He woke up again a couple of hours later by Albel, who was silently arguing that he was hungry. But since Fayt didn't want to wake up, Albel went and shook him again.

"Why are you still sleeping?" Albel asked, shaking Fayt again.

Fayt rubbed his eyes, and looked at Albel. "I want to sleep! I miss the naps already!" he whined.

Albel growled. "Fayt. Get up now or I'll rape you."

Fayt quickly got up. "You can't! You promised!"

"You're no fun." Albel got off the bed, proceeding to get dressed, flexing his claw. Even if he hated the forsaken thing and all the memories along with it, there was no way he could live or fight without it.

Fayt got up and got dressed too. "Are you hungry, Bel? Is that why you wanted to wake me up?"

"Of course! What else could it be?" Albel walked towards the door.

Fayt pouted. "So mean. You're getting more evil as you grow up. I liked the cute little you."

Albel grinned. "Of course. But I still always be sweet to you."

"This is not being sweet…"

"Of course. This is me being hungry. Now let's go eat something."

Fayt smiled, grabbing Albel's hand and walking with him out the room. As soon they got downstairs, they were graced with the happy squeals of Sophia, who proceeded to jump on Fayt.

"You're back to normal, Fayt!! I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed as she held onto him, before a very pissy swordsman grabbed her and peeled her off him. "Eek! What are you doing you skirt wearing, apple obsessed, evil creature from hell?! Let me go!! Fayt is mine!!"

Albel simply dropped her into one of the chairs. "Who died and made you queen of the world? Fayt doesn't belong to anyone but me."

Fayt chuckled. "Queen of the world, huh? I guess that title actually belongs to Blair."

Albel turned to him. "Please don't mention that name in front of me."

"Why? Cuz it reminds you of Lu-chan? He was being silly yesterday, wasn't he?

"Silly is a huge understatement." Albel growled, but proceeded to sit down, pulling Fayt into the chair next to him.

Fayt chuckled, then paused as soon as he realized something. He quickly turned to Albel. "Hey, Bel? You seemed more concerned over ownership of me rather than the way Sophia insulted you. Why is that?"

Sophia turned to them at the mention of her name. "You know what? I was wondering that too."

Practically ignoring Sophia, Albel turned to Fayt, quite amused by the question. "Why would I get mad over such a," he slowly turned to Sophia with an evil grin, "lovely compliment? There is just no way that was an insult." And as simple as that, he proceeded to grab something from the table to eat for breakfast, Fayt imitating him while Sophia tried to very discreetly move away from Albel.

Once breakfast was done, Albel insisted on eating apple pie and feeding some to Fayt, while everyone else scattered to entertain themselves. Only Mirage stayed with them, gladly eating some apple pie just because it was there.

"Are you really back to your normal ages?" Mirage asked at one point, both males pausing to look at her.

Fayt smiled. "Of course not. We're almost there though. There was a rather strange stop in the speed growth, and now it's moving almost as slow as in the beginning. But since we're almost there, I don't see why I should worry."

Albel stuffed a rather large piece of the apple pie into Fayt's mouth with a slight glare. "You're awfully carefree for someone who knows what will happen very soon." And sighed, softening his glare by a lot. "And you're talking too much."

Fayt chewed and swallowed. "Uwah. So mean. I thought you said you'd still be sweet. That was not sweet."

"Clearly it wasn't."

Fayt turned his head sideways in a cute manner. "Are you annoyed? Ah, you are." He shuffled his seat as near Albel as possible, and leaned over to nuzzled the older's arm. "I'm sorry, Bel. For annoying you so much."

Circling his arms around Fayt, Albel held him tightly, practically moving his small lover onto his lap. "If you say so. And while you're at it, move your leg a little, it's not on a very favorable spot."

Fayt chuckled but did as told, both oblivious to the rather amused Mirage who was watching them. They probably would've stayed like that longer, but not today. Sophia's screech made the boys turn to look at her, Mirage to drop her spoon in complete surprise, and a couple of small accidents to occur on the nearby tables.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She asked, quite horrified, pointing at the boys.

Mirage gave a deep sigh, picking up her spoon. "What do you mean, Sophia? And please be considerate of the rest of the people here, you're disturbing their meal with all the loud screaming."

"Sorry, but, them!" Sophia kept pointing at them. "What are they doing and why are they doing it??"

"Well, they're clearly hugging and enjoying each other's company. As to why they're doing it, I suppose that it's to either show how close they are, or because they wanted to." Mirage took a rather apple-full bite of the small piece of pie on her plate.

Sophia sat next to Mirage, grabbing a rather large piece of apple pie earning her a rather deep death glare from Albel.

"It's okay, Bel." Fayt smiled, rubbing Albel's back to gather all his attention. "I can bake you one. I learned how to some time ago. It might not taste like this one, but, I can assure you it's rather good. Okay? So let her have some."

"But it's a big piece." Albel quietly argued.

Fayt chuckled, almost giggled. "You sounded so cute right there."

Albel grinned. "Are you tempting me to break my promise? Because that's what it sounds like."

"No! Keep your promise!" Fayt whined. "Please?" he snuggled against his chest.

Mirage raised and eyebrow in complete amusement, Sophia almost choked at the apple pie, and Albel tightened his hold on Fayt.

"Fine." Albel decided. "But you will owe me for this. And I'll demand more than apple pie."

Fayt gave a sigh. "I know. But it's okay. You're actually gentle. I won't mind much. Well, at least not anymore." He looked up, giving Albel a shy smile.

"Damn it! I wish I could break that promise right now. But, as evil as I may be, I'm not like all you other idiots. I do keep my promises unless it is absolutely necessary to break them."

Fayt's eyes widened. "Is this one of those moments where you feel it's necessary to break your promise?" he asked.

Albel gave him an evil grin. "I'm considering it." He dropped the evil grins and softly smiled. Something just for his young lover, and the lucky viewers. "But no. Not yet, in any case. But if you keep being cute and such, I will break my promise, and I will fuck you silly."

"Albel!!" Sophia screeched from across the table, but a little lower than earlier.

Mirage nodded. "I'll have to agree on Sophia this time." She simply said.

"How dare you!?" Sophia asked, clearly getting more outraged by the minute. "Would you please take your hands off him? It's a disturbing sight for me and everyone else."

"Actually, both me and Maria find it amusing most of the time." Mirage corrected her, Sophia quickly turning to glare at her.

"Well it's still clearly wrong!"

Albel turned to her, finally deciding to step in. "Wrong in what sense, maggot?"

"Men should not love each other! It's morally wrong!"

"According to who? To your morals? Because half of the people on this planet don't really give a damn." Albel gave her a bored look.

Fayt gave a nod. "I agree with Albel in a way. Just because we were taught that it's wrong, people still do it. And besides, the same rules don't apply everywhere, Sophia."

Sophia slammed her hand against the table. "I know that! I just meant… oh forget it. This is hopeless."

Fayt smiled. "Glad to see you come to your senses."

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you go around town instead of loitering one of the inn's tables with the excuse of still eating the apple pie." And with that she walked away from the table and out the room.

Mirage watched her go, eating the last bite from her plate before getting up and leaving the room. Glad to have them both out, Albel grabbed what was left of the apple pie and got up, pulling Fayt with him.

"Where are we going?" Fayt asked as Albel lead him out the room in the direction the girls took.

Albel failed to respond as he continued on his way, opening Mirage and Maria's room, Maria throwing the book she was reading as a response. But Albel caught it, walking up to her and placing it on her lap with force.

"A book is for reading not throwing." Albel gave her one of his evil growls. "If you care about your book, don't **ever** do that again."

Maria noticed the rather soft claw marks on the book cover and swallowed. "Sure. But please knock next time. I like to change without you guys or the rest of the hotel looking. I'm sure Mirage feels the same way."

"Whatever. I just came to inform you that Fayt and I will be out for most of the afternoon. So keep the troublesome maggots indoors." And with that said, he walked back out, dragging Fayt once more.

Once they were out of the inn, they walked to the nearest store, Fayt eying the fruits. Last time they came here, Fayt had waited outside and had been kidnapped by a happy-go-lucky Lu-chan. Today, Albel wasn't taking anymore chances. So there they were, looking at fruits.

Albel picked up an apple, turning it around a few moments before showing it to Fayt. "This one looks good enough for pie. Well, it looks good enough for me to eat."

Fayt smiled at the silly antic. "It looks great for pie. But we're gonna need a couple more."

Albel grunted in agreement, and proceeded to rummage through all the apples, picking the ones he would be willing to eat and passing them to Fayt, until the younger one smiled and said he had enough. Albel picked one last one, and ate it contently as Fayt paid from the rest. Once that was done, they proceeded to search for the rest of the items they would need for the treat.

---------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued  
---------------------------------------------

**(Author's rants)**  
Do you happen to know how hard it is to finish a fic from a game when you're trying to pay attention to classes and have enough brain power left to continue an rp from another game? Apparently very hard. Next chapter is the ending. I could've ended it here, but I decided that I wanted to have even numbers. Ten is an even number.

**(Things you should know)**  
Flare is a procrastinator. Everyone who has ever stalked her in DeviantArt should know this by now! Flare is also lazy as hell. Meaning, I like to do a million other things rather than what I'm supposed to.

Also, I'm currently obsessed with Tales of the Abyss. Once I get the okay from Squeaky-chan, I'll post the chapters of the rp. If not, then I'll just keep them in Gaia. Then again I can always have it on DeviantArt. Yes, yes, I'm shutting up now.

No, chapter ten is NOT done. I haven't even started it yet. I know, bad of me. (glares) Also, I'd like to repeat that I only use the internet on Mondays and Thursday. Meaning that even if I had finished this fic, say Saturday, I'd have absolutely no way of posting it until Monday. So no nagging. I like it once in a while (when it's done nicely), but not when it's completely rude. (pouts)

Albel has a new bookbag! Not. Well, I was originally going to use it for Albel… but the books I need to drag around this semester are frigging heavy! And thick, duh. Ahh, I'm shutting up now!

Oh, and, thanks to everyone for all the reviews. More importantly, a million and one thanks to **Noxie-chan** (**Miss Nox**), who left a review on **every single** Earth-Sky chapter. (OO) It was amazing of her!!! And she likes this fic a lot too, so that's good too. Hope you take a peak at the Abyss rp later one (if I get to post it, of course).

**(Reviews)**  
…

Next time! (runs away)


	10. The half fulfillment of our promise

**A little bit of love**

by Flare Haynekie

**Disclaimer:** …………..  
**Warnings:** OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Sophia and Cliff bashing??? (is there any? Really?)  
**Author's note**: OMG, I was filthy rich in Tales of Phantasia, before I restarted the game, of course! OMG I SAW THE ENDING OF ABYSS IN JAPANESE!!!! Meaning: I HEART YOU LUSCH!!! Ahh, but I liked Aschy more… And the Japanese voice cast is better than the American one. Or rather, I prefer them over the American one!

-------------------------  
Chapter 10: The half fulfillment of our promise  
-------------------------

Albel watched in complete boredom as Fayt, with the help of the others in the workshop, played around baking the pie. They had to do it here at the workshop because the inn's chef told them he was too busy to spare some space for them to bake, so they resolved in doing it at the workshop.

"You'll burn it." Albel murmured, Fayt smiling at him.

"No I won't. I'm good at baking." Fayt simply replied, placing the pie into the old steel oven that was mostly used for item creation rather than baking.

Once Fayt had the pie in, the others went and left them alone. If it was to leave them alone, or to be as far away as they could from the Wicked one, Fayt didn't know, but he did appreciate the gesture. He sat on the stool, facing Albel who sat on the other side of the counter.

"Are you sure it'll come out right?" Albel wondered, leaving little claw marks on the wooden counter.

Fayt smiled at him. "It'll be okay. I just have to check up on it every once in a while. And it's only because this oven's temperature is odd."

"Well, as long as you don't burn it…" Albel trailed off, suddenly grinning.

Fayt wondered what Albel was planning now before he saw Albel reach over the counter to grab his shirt and pull him closer. The blue-haired earthling closed his eyes as Albel took his lips fully with his own. When Fayt sighed, Albel took that as his opportunity to slip his tongue into his small lover's mouth. Fayt moaned and squirmed on his seat, a bit before Albel let him go, giving him a small peck on the lips before sitting back fully on his stool.

"That was satisfying." Albel grinned, watching Fayt's blush and stare rather dazedly.

He was about to reply when Sophia's voice called out to him, the young girl waltzing into the room with a basket.

"Lunch was being served, Fayt." Sophia pouted. "So Mirage and I thought it would be nice to bring you some! Of course, I brought some for the idiot here, but only because you would've been mad if I didn't." She placed the basket on the counter, right between Fayt and Albel, deciding to completely ignore the bright blush on her childhood friend's cheeks.

Fayt smiled up at her. "Thank you, Sophia. That was very thoughtful of you."

"Don't worry about it!" She smiled, happy to have been praised. "Well, unfortunately I have to leave you, since Maria and I are going to the castle for a bit, and then shopping."

"Are you done yet, Sophia?" Maria called, looking into the workshop. "Come on, leave them alone to eat."

"Coming." She replied, then smiled at the boys again. "I'll leave you to eat. I'll come back later to pick up the dishes." And with that, Sophia and Mirage left the workshop, closing the door with a soft click.

Fayt rummaged around the basket, talking stuff out of it and placing them on the counter as Albel separated the portions. Once that was done, they ate in silence. Albel looked up every once in a while, until Fayt paused eating to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Fayt asked, lowering his fork just as Albel shoved some food into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed quickly.

"Can't I feed you?" Albel softly asked.

"Sure." Fayt smiled, letting Albel fed him.

Once the food was done, Fayt quickly got up to check on the pie. He got it out with a relieved sigh, placing it at the end of the counter where the window was so it would cool down. He went over to put away the empty plates, Albel getting up to lean on the counter and childishly tap the base of the apple pie with one of his claws.

"Albel, leave the pie alone." Fayt scolded, looking up to slightly glare at him.

Albel grinned, but left the pie alone. Once Fayt looked away again, he tapped it once more. Fayt looked up to glare at him.

"Leave the pie alone, Albel." He scolded again.

Albel tapped it again. "I want some now while it warm."

Fayt sighed, deciding to comply with his childishness. "Fine. Bring it here."

With a grin, Albel grabbed the pie with his clawed hand and placed it in a spot Fayt had cleared up. Fayt grabbed a knife and two of the forks, cleaned them up, then used the knife to cut the apple pie. Albel sat on his stool with a happy smile, gladly eating half of it in a hurry once Fayt had placed a piece on a plate in front of him.

"Eat some." Albel urged, before eating the rest in one bite. "More." He then ordered, raising his plate.

Fayt sighed before placing another piece on Albel's plate and starting to eat a bit himself. "Hey, it came out great! I'm glad!"

"Well, of course it came out great! It had better have come out great." Albel said rather serious.

Fayt paused at that. "Was that a threat?"

But the elicoorian simply grinned. "Shut up and eat." He ordered.

Deciding not to push the subject any further, Fayt did exactly as told, he shut up and continued to eat his piece. Once he was half way done, he noticed that Albel had long finished eating and was simply staring at how Fayt ate with a rather amuse grin on his face.

"Is there something wrong?" Fayt wondered, tilting his head to the side.

Albel shook his head, smiling. "Nothing."

Not dwelling much on it, Fayt returned to his eating. Right when he was chewing the last bite, Sophia and Maria returned, a rather happy grin on both.

"Shopping went extremely good!" Sophia declared, approaching the desk and noticing the dessert. "Oooh! Apple pie? Did Fayt make it?" she giggled. "Of course he made it! It smells like his special way of baking the pie after all!"

Albel rolled his eyes. "There is only one way to bake a pie, idiot. It's the way the ingredients are put together that makes the difference."

Maria gave a sigh, approaching them. "No fighting, guys. It's been a good afternoon so far."

"True enough." Fayt smiled, placing the re-used plates and silverware in the basket. "We're all done for the moment, Sophia, so you can take the basket back to the inn." He said, pushing the basket a little bit towards her.

Sophia nodded and then smiled. "Was it good? Did you like it?" she asked, looking like a rather happy puppy awaiting a treat.

"Yeah, it was really good." Fayt smiled at her rather happily, a loud squeal from the happy girl resounding through the workshop, both Maria and Albel covering their ears.

Once she stopped, they lowered their hands, Albel quickly reaching over to soothe Fayt's ears in silly hopes of stopping the quickly forming headache.

"Oh, stop touching him already!" Sophia quickly argued, Albel turning to glare at her, stopping his motions and leaving his hands on Fayt's cheeks.

"Why should I?" Albel defied, noticing full well that Fayt was nuzzling his hands.

"Ahhh! Stop it already!" Maria decided, coming between them and looking at both with a glare before settling her gaze on the rather happy and cute Fayt nuzzling Albel's hands.

Sophia blinked confused. She was going to argue, but decided to turn to look at Fayt's direction. Albel also turned to look at the blue-haired earthling even though he knew full well what Fayt was doing.

"That… that's so cute…" Sophia murmured, a slight blush crossing her cheeks.

"It really is." Maria nodded, smiling.

Noticing the rather lack of arguing, Fayt stopped and opened his eyes to notice they were all staring at him. He blushed, a deep red color. "Um… why are you all staring at me?"

Albel was first to answer. "Because you're so damn cute." He grinned, leaning over while pulling Fayt towards him seconds before kissing him.

Maria's eyes slightly widened at the sight. Sophia's eyes widened as big as plates and her mouth hanged open. She didn't scream, didn't squeak, and barely breathed from the shock. Her blush turned a darker shade of red before grabbing Maria and the basket, and running out the workshop. Albel smiled, turning to where the girls had been and staring rather confused at the empty workshop.

"Where the hell did they disappeared to?" he softly wondered, before he noticed that Fayt was purring. "Well aren't you the happy kitten?" he asked with a chuckle.

Fayt smiled, giving a small giggle. "Sophia didn't scream."

"Luckily enough. I had enough high-pitched sounds coming from her mouth for today." Albel growled. "It's a miracle that my eardrums are still in one piece."

Fayt shook his head softly. "That's mean, but I get what you're saying."

They smiled at each other just as Mirage came running to them.

"Is it true that you guys kissed in front of Sophia?" Mirage asked, a rather pleased smile on her lips. "She came with Maria in a hurry. She's actually still in shock while Maria is laughing at the whole thing."

Albel grinned at her. "Of course I kissed him. Besides, she was being more annoying than usual."

Mirage sighed rather happily, but shook her head at them. "I can't believe you had the courage to do that so extreme in front of her."

"It was just a kiss. It's not like I was trying to rape him in front of her or anything like that." Albel replied.

"Please don't." Mirage said. "Well, I guess that's it. Just wanted to know if it was actually true. Do you guys want anything from the inn?"

Fayt quickly nodded. "Oh! Me! I want some juice, please."

"Me too." Albel added.

Mirage nodded and left. She came back some time later with two glasses and a pitcher of juice, leaving it on the counter before going back to the inn. Fayt grabbed the pitcher, serving himself some juice before drinking it in one gulp. Albel drank a bit before putting his glass on the counter and grabbing Fayt in a tight hold.

"And so it begins." Albel mused with a grin.

Just as Fayt was about to question what was beginning, Albel softly licked Fayt's collarbone, the earthling shuddering at the contact.

"A-Albel…?" Fayt stammered, but Albel simply kissed him, pulling Fayt towards him before forcefully grinding his hips against Fayt's.

First rather strongly, before starting a soft rhythm until he felt Fayt holding onto his arms for support. Albel's grin widen, if that was at all possible, as he started trailing a hand up Fayt's waist, pushing the white shirt higher and higher. He sat Fayt on one of the stools, then proceeded to kiss and nibble the newly uncovered skin, Fayt's moans encouraging Albel even more for he trailed his hand down to Fayt's stomach, touching softly as he moved even lower, undoing Fayt's pants.

"Albel! Fayt!" Maria called, opening the door. "Are you guys coming back to the inn any time soon?" she called, hearing a loud thud of a stool falling and some running. "Guys?" she looked around, finding the fallen stool where Fayt had sat merely seconds before. "Come out before I force you out." She threatened, glaring as she looked around and wondering why they were suddenly hiding.

She didn't have to look anymore since both Albel and Fayt quickly exclaimed in surprise, Maria jumping over the counter to find them.

"No! This isn't fair!" Albel whined.

Maria giggled. "What happened?" she asked, Albel glaring at her.

"Do you seriously think I know the answer to that? After I was so far! I was so close to doing it too!" Albel whined even more, receiving a soft pat on the head from Fayt.

"Maria? Weren't you bringing them back?" Mirage asked, entering the workshop. She spotted Maria and went to see what she found so amusing. "Uh oh. I think I just gave you the juice Sophia made…"

"Sophie?" Fayt asked, Albel taking hold of his hand.

Mirage sighed and nodded. "She was hanging around with Peppita a bit ago. Sorry Albel."

Albel glared at them as much as he could before dragging Fayt out the workshop. "I'm going to murder the next one who thinks it's a fine and dandy idea to shrink me again!" he exclaimed as he entered the inn and went up the stairs, Fayt giggling at him, happily watching at their small hands together and how well they suited each other.

---------------------------------------------  
The End!  
---------------------------------------------

**(Author's rants)**  
Yeah, that was all. This is just a filler chapter (I think) so I could finish things in an even number. BUT! I bet you didn't see that coming! Lime! Whoot! (I suck at it! Whoot!)

Noxie! I dedicate this to you, the most awesome and loyal fan of Star Ocean ever! XD (and because I love your reviews 3)

**(Things you should know)**  
OMG, I'm playing Persona 3! XD It's awesome! It has people shooting themselves on the head! But the pairing that I like is not that famous. I read two fics about them. One was awesome (and had to do with gems and their meanings) and the other one was meh. Yeah. Anyways! That is all! I be too lazy to reply to all the reviews, but someone did ask if Abyss was good (or that's what I understood), and that I'll answer.

If you like plot twists that make you go "WTF?!" (like in SO3 XD; 4d space anyone?), then you'll like Abyss. Yay!

Bye byes! Thanks to everyone who stuck by and nearly ordered a lynch mob to find me (I know you were all willing to!). Hmm, dedicating the last chapter to "The Fishtank". Where me and my retarded friends hang out (you can see this on youtube … yes, I was shocked too).


End file.
